


Out Shine the Light

by faith_7



Category: Black Mirror, Hated in the Nation - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7





	1. Out Shine the Light (上)

——在事件調查遇到瓶頸的時候，小警員Blue被上官一句〝累壞了，要不要來我家吃飯啊？〞的邀約打動，打從投身現場調查以來，第一次踏入督察長官個人的隱密小窩。  
由於是突如其來、稱不上具備邏輯的邀約，所以她亦無被款待的過高期望，對英國人而言，能踏入家裡已經是表達友誼的最高象徵了。

 

「儘管如此，我還是希望能至少買Chinese food外帶。」  
雖然使用乾淨漂亮的潔白瓷盤裝盛，但畢竟還是微波食物，除了增加清洗步驟之外，形容不出晚飯到底吃了什麼。  
「那些外帶餐都很油膩，對血管不好。」  
廚房流水聲清楚地傳來，坐在客廳沙發的Blue關掉電視新聞，主播的解說並不會比身為調查人員的自己還要清楚犯罪始末，反而只是讓精神更覺疲倦。  
她想她明白督察的心情，得知政府使用環保目的的機械蜜蜂監視全國人民的現在，多讓自己暴露在戶外一秒就越讓人深植一分厭惡。  
「妳又用大人教訓小孩的口氣了。」  
「相信我，如果我有妳這麼大的小孩，我會立刻把她趕出家門。」洗完餐盤，Blue看著督察一一擦乾它們，驚訝於對方表現的細膩和耐性。  
原以為是個不喜歡待在廚房的職業女性，特別是那瘦長精明的臉蛋、骨骼明顯的肢體和憤世嫉俗的評論，但實際上，看著眼前這幕，Blue應該會用舒適自然來形容她的長官。  
意外的，讓人聯想到假日的居家風情。

 

「要喝茶嗎？」  
「我比較喜歡咖啡。」  
「……我今晚可是要早睡的。」  
一邊等熱水燒開，一邊往茶壺加入茶葉，然後從櫃子深處翻出幾包即溶式咖啡包放在桌邊待命，被小警員當成上下班的接送者和泡咖啡小妹的督察，臉上有著鄙視現代年輕人不愛喝茶的老派高傲表情。  
Blue覺得自己似乎該做點什麼——雖然無論如何都是比較喜歡被招待的——但客人特權用到這裡已是極限。她走到廚房，語氣誠懇地說：「我可以自己泡。」  
「妳坐下，坐那邊。」捲起黑色襯衫的袖子、露出細瘦蒼白的手腕，督察指著廚房餐桌另一面的座位。「我不喜歡有shadow在我後面亂晃。」  
「但我就是妳的shadow……」反抗權威的天性讓Blue囁嚅幾句，最後還是乖乖坐在椅上。她無聊地看著督察的背影，猜測這名女性衣櫃中一定有超過八成的棉質襯衫和長褲，也許還有幾件相同款式不同顏色的大衣，就這樣了。  
白皙至極的膚色，高挑過瘦的身段，搭配上老練銳利的眼神，正是倫敦給予世人的印象——倔強地拒絕未來，卻總被命運推往歷史的前方。  
「其實我們也可以到酒吧喝一杯。」Blue想說點話，想給出一點提議，想做任何事都好，讓督察不會再把她視為小孩。  
「我不想再待外面了。」  
Blue點點頭，就跟她猜想的一樣，但鑑識科出身還是慣於探查不同可能性。「我還以為妳說過，政府就是這麼混帳。」  
「我知道政府混帳，並不代表我喜歡或我接受它的混帳。」督察先為自己泡了杯茶，紅茶的香味和溫暖頓時飄散四周，Blue第一次覺得靜靜觀察別人泡茶的動作是件風雅的事。「如果是這樣，我就不會離婚了。」  
「妳的老公……我是說、妳的前夫……」道謝後接過八分滿的咖啡馬克杯，低頭喝了一口，她琢磨如何發問。「是誰？呃，我是說，是怎樣的人？」  
「他曾是我的同事。」督察坐在長形小餐桌對面，紅茶尚未喝上半口，眼神看著攪拌的湯匙。「是個講話難聽、從不直接讚美別人、固執、尖銳、善疑的混帳，唯一的可取之處大概是非常照顧後輩。」  
「聽起來簡直像是男性版的妳。」  
「我可不會上我的警員（I don’t fuck my Shadow）。」想到那年、那天、那個開門瞬間映在眼前的畫面，肉體糾纏的男與女，她扯了抹譏諷冷笑。「或者我該說，我才不會被我的警員上（or Being fucked by my Shadow）。」  
「Well……」Blue聳聳肩，本來想回未來的事誰也說不準。但因為被瞪了一眼，所以識相地閉上嘴巴，改為專心喝咖啡。  
過了幾秒，安靜不下來使她又開口：「妳知道有句話說，每個人都不喜歡真正的自己嗎？如果有個科技可以產生我們的異性版本，妳覺得自己會喜歡他嗎？」  
「我都不想跟我自己相處了，怎麼會喜歡？」督察笑了，她微啞的笑聲跟嗓音都有些微神經質的氣息，十足十是個緊繃的現代人，而整潔但毫無鮮艷顏色的家，也讓人感到寒冷和寂寞。「妳喝完咖啡就放著吧，先去洗澡，客房有洗過的毛巾、浴袍和新的盥洗用具。」

 

語畢，督察放下茶杯並站起身，走到窗外陽台抽著電子煙——她的紅茶沒有喝完。  
那些說著電子煙沒有煙味的廣告台詞都是假的，或者，Blue天生就是個五感敏銳的人，微風依然把煙味吹來，其中透著茶香。  
她已經坐習慣督察的車子，而督察也已經習慣點煙時翻白眼瞪她擅自打開窗戶的行為——Blue習慣了這件事——習慣了這份味道。  
手機code每人皆不同，動物的氣味也每一個體都相異，事實上，Blue討厭人類體味更勝嗆鼻煙味，打從第一次聞到死屍氣味後，就再也聞不到活人應有的味道。就算有幾次被欲望驅使，衝動地把陌生人帶回家宣洩一番，但不管怎樣醉得一塌糊塗，她還是會在事後立刻把對方踢下床、踢出家門，清洗床墊實在相當麻煩。  
但對於督察……。  
Blue邊想著這件事，邊拿起馬克杯到流理台就水沖洗，她知道違背長官命令一定又得到那對能透過陽台落地窗的白眼瞪視，但她覺得還是必須這麼做。  
讓長官清洗沾有自己口水的餐具杯子實在有點害臊。  
「那麼、我去洗澡了。」  
雖然這麼說，但最初就沒約好要過夜，只是這麼晚了，督察也不可能再開車送她回家。  
Blue走到客房，抱起已經整理好的盥洗用具，毛巾並不是新的，傳來洗衣粉的香氣，還有一股隱隱約約、人的氣息。  
……果然，是督察的吧。這個家，每一吋家具，她走過時飄來的空氣，一切一切，Blue都彷彿能聞得到那股特殊氣味。  
不是死屍的味道。不是討厭的味道。  
不是會讓人在夜裡驚醒、盯著房門不敢再睡的味道。  
「……是、人的味道。」

 

她忍不住將鼻尖埋入毛巾裡。  
吸了一次，再一次，然後發出嘆息。  
變態行為一定要記得隱藏起來，這點社會常識她還是有的。  
從鑑識科來到現場果然是正確的決定。  
Blue愉快地吹著口哨，走進客房浴室。  
這裡，讓她能再次被人類所包圍。


	2. Out Shine the Light (下)

距離某位科技通的小警員進行臥底任務已將近一年，最後得到的消息是、目標正位於牙買加。  
首都警務機構及調查庭的偵察紀錄告一段落後，Karin Parke請了長假，獨自飛往盛產萊姆酒和咖啡的加勒比海小島。  
身為英國前殖民地、獨立後加盟為大英國協一員的牙買加，擁有長遠歷史和美麗海岸，官方語文為英文，歷年吸引無數英國觀光客前來旅遊或定居，目標人物──Garrett Scholes──的英籍白人身分，很輕易就化為眾多無臉孔的外國遊客之一。  
這對臥底的Blue來說也是相同道理。

 

「那麼，我確實收到妳的報告了。」飯店裡某處房間，Karin坐在床舖，拔出手提電腦內的USB收入口袋。她拉拉薄T-Shirt衣領散風，熱帶小國的氣候真是讓人靜不下心。  
「妳要離開了嗎？」站在門邊顯得警戒、緊繃甚至惶惶難安的金髮女人，捏緊手中第三杯咖啡的紙杯。  
Karin知道她的“Shadow”並不是容易緊張忐忑的性格，但無論如何，將近一年的臥底，切斷任何親戚朋友的聯繫──就像親自去告知Blue的母親關於她女兒於海邊失蹤的不幸消息時，那下著濛濛陰雨的天氣──能輕易影響一個人的精神狀態，很多警員在臥底後待不下警界，她希望饒有潛力的後輩不會是這些人之一。  
「預估是明天下午先去搭郵輪。」考量於對方難得見到熟面孔，Karin試著從骨子裡找點溫柔因子。「妳有想要……什麼東西嗎？想要買給家人的禮物之類？」  
基於上司身分，Karin偶爾會寄些慰問卡片和禮物給Blue的母親，如果真要說，她對自己的母親甚至沒如此噓寒問暖。  
這是一起幾乎所有人都需要被追責、需要被定罪，實際上卻不管是加害者或受害者都無法站出法庭的犯罪，有些犧牲是值得的，而Karin也想不到比毛遂自薦的Blue更適合追緝Garrett Scholes的其他警探。  
所以說科技，人類發明的新式牢籠啊。  
「我需要──」Blue攏攏頭髮，咬咬下唇，看起來難以開口，Karin想著自己是否該去陽台抽根菸等她梳理頭緒。  
……頭髮剪得更短了啊。等待對方說話的沉默時間，Karin不由得審視她，晨間碰面時、跟腦海印象有些差距的小警員，露出了以前從沒看過的笑容。

 

──Blue是個奇怪的女人。  
以無趣的科技圈標準來看她其實年輕漂亮，戴著黑框眼鏡窩在電腦前講些不在乎別人不懂的程式語言時，也感覺蠻可愛的，只是不懂得社交聊天，平時也不會微笑，世界從小教導女孩該如何表現的樣子，在Blue身上幾乎杳無蹤跡。  
儘管如此，她在見到Karin時卻露出了如釋重負的笑容，就像普通外國旅客在迷路的熱帶小島總算遇上警察──雖然Karin的確就是警察。  
「──妳想要我留下嗎？」Blue還在結結巴巴時，Karin取得了主控權，把球踩在腳下。  
「我……嗯。」Blue點點頭，從門邊走來床鋪，開始利索地整理棉被和凌亂的四顆枕頭。長住飯店的她似乎特別要求房務平時別進來整理。  
「妳沒必要──」  
「我需要讓雙手做點事，我現在很緊張。」一邊老實回答，Blue一邊拍拍枕頭。「謝謝妳願意留下，督察。」  
「妳可以叫我的名字──妳知道我叫什麼吧？」  
「我知道。調到現場之前就查過妳的資料。」  
……突然非常想抽根菸。Karin扯了抹笑，蠻不正經地問：「喜歡妳看到的嗎？」  
「嗯。」Blue點頭，那對淺色藍眼宛若盯著電腦螢幕快速冒出的code，看得Karin有些不自在。「妳非常出色，我很高興是妳的Shadow。」  
「The pleasure is all mine (榮幸之至)。」用一貫略帶嘲諷的語句喃喃回應，Karin站了起來，從牛仔褲口袋中摸出一包菸。  
她沒有詢問房間主人是否介意，自動走出陽台外迎風點菸，此時Blue的聲音從房內傳來：「──督察、我是說，Karin，我需要……」  
Blue又咬著下唇猶豫許久，才走到Karin面前，然後拉住她的手臂。

 

「我需要陪伴。」  
「我今晚會待在這裡。」  
「我不是指那個。」  
「──…………──」  
Karin想了一會兒，高高挑起眉。「妳在這裡沒有對象嗎？」  
熱帶島國的白人女性，總是單獨行動，寂寥卻充滿神秘感，這應該是異國戀情最易滋生的環境，更何況英國法律並未禁止臥底警察找平民上床。  
「沒有可以相信的人。太危險。」Blue持續握緊Karin的手臂，掌心冒出微汗。「直到今晚。」  
「……」我有聽錯嗎？Karin差點被自己抽了多年的菸嗆到。「呃──妳是說──」  
Blue深吸一口氣，直視著她的長官，絲毫無求歡女性的羞澀或尷尬，只有下定決心和堅強意志。「我需要妳的陪伴，Karin。」  
Well, god fuck me.  
No. 這句髒話太不對了。  
Karin揉揉太陽穴，忍住甩開手的衝動，她不是沒被女人追求過，但這顯然跟追求差之千里。「我說過了，我不上自己的警員 (I don’t fuck my Shadow)。」  
「……好吧。」沒有被拒絕的難堪，只有像解不出code的悶悶不樂，Blue放開了手。「我明白妳的意思。」  
我要睡了。這麼說的她，既沒換上睡衣也沒脫下鞋子，整個人躺在床舖右邊，消沉不已。  
是忍很久了吧，對年輕女人的荷爾蒙週期來說一年實在煎熬。Karin既體貼又譏諷地想著，把最後的菸抽完才走入房裡。  
她嘆口氣，無奈地蹲在床沿，像媽媽懇勸不想上學的女兒，拍拍Blue的肩膀。「妳不用這麼沮喪，如果妳真的想要，我可以聯絡幾名時常跟國際刑警合作的escort──」  
話沒說完，Blue伸長雙臂攬住Karin後頸，在自己仰頭的同時也將她拉來面前。

 

兩人唇瓣相合。  
Karin睜著眼睛，被吻的過程中不經意發現小警員闔眼時長長的睫毛。  
「……我不喜歡菸味。」稍微相離，鼻尖仍隱隱碰觸，Blue吐出舌頭，彷彿嘴裡苦澀。  
於是Karin反擊：「我不喜歡第一次被吻就伸舌頭。」  
「我可以做得更好。」額頭枕著肩前，Blue的雙手從後頸滑到背部，緊抓衣料邊緣。「妳不用上妳的警員 (You don’t have to fuck your Shadow)──讓我來。」  
Let your Shadow fuck you.  
完全不是調情或意圖挑逗的互動，反而像是謹慎的說理，孤注一擲的嘗試。  
Blue看起來這麼可憐，Karin幾乎想摸摸她的頭。  
「如果我答應了，就只是同情妳而已。」  
「我不在乎被同情。」  
Karin看向天花板，思索著很久沒想起的前夫，想著那個混帳是不是也遇過相同情況，必須對上一個年輕大膽、卻完全確信自己想要什麼的Shadow。  
她的前夫投降了，而他們的婚姻也隨之結束。  
「……妳需要我去刷牙嗎？」  
「我不喜歡妳的菸味，但不到討厭。」Blue揚起微笑，清純的，拘謹的，面試般的態度──總之實在跟將要上床這件事扯不上邊。  
轉了下眼睛，Karin剛要說些嘲弄現實的評語，卻發現那雙淺色的藍眼又突然變大，被熱帶氣候曬得有些古銅色的臉頰、時常因認真而抿緊的雙唇、長長的睫毛──咖啡的味道──再次襲上感官。

 

Karin這次閉上了眼，吻持續著，融化在衣服卸去與床鋪凹陷的沙沙聲響中。


	3. Out Shine the Light (後記)

兩名白人女性在餐廳吃早餐應該不是奇怪畫面，Karin心想。  
並非是過於高級的環境，周圍吵雜，當地人居多，風扇啪啪響著。  
熾熱潮濕的氣候，如果能靜下心來倒是別有風情。  
這些人看到她跟對鄰而坐的年輕女性時，會猜得到昨晚她們上床了嗎？  
脫個精光，兩身相纏，指尖力道和掌心撫觸落在身體每一處——幾乎、進入過身體每一處。  
Karin喝了口咖啡。  
這些人知道她昨晚被坐在對面的年輕小警員上了嗎？  
知道的話會怎麼說呢？臥底警察跟平民上床並不犯法，但跟督察長官呢？而且督察長官還是被壓在身下，被莫名撩撥慾火後要求再一次、第三次、更多次溫存的人。  
這真是丟光面子。不管從官階或是年齡而言。  
哦，如果當初問過前夫他是怎麼解決自己跟小警員的麻煩就好。

 

「——對不起。」Blue放下刀叉，盤子還剩下一塊煎蛋和火腿，牙買加特產的阿開木果一個也沒吃過就被撥到邊緣。  
「為了什麼？」  
「妳點了咖啡，是因為昨晚沒有……休息吧？我很抱歉。」  
「……我的沒有休息也不是妳一個人就能完成的事。」Karin實在不想談論昨晚，腦子早就充滿太多揮之不散的畫面，隨談話而變得更是歷歷在目，讓人困擾。  
嚴格來說昨晚絕非不好的性經驗。如果要她給予評價，過程實在是意料之外的驚喜，就連跟前夫做愛也只是一次過後——如果有高潮的話——洗完澡就會翻身睡覺，Karin對性愛並無太多不切實際的期待。  
……然而。  
當藍眼的小警員從她的腿間靜靜望來，唇角沾著些微清液，不太確定的口吻小聲問：〝這樣舒服嗎？〞的時候，Karin首度感到羞澀，轉移了視線。  
她的雙腳在之後因刺激而夾緊那顆金髮凌亂的頭，牢牢的，像是想從被掌控的局勢中逃開，但嘗試了一整晚，沒有抗拒成功的感覺。  
即便當Karin伏身在上，掌心包覆微顫突起的陰部，耳邊聽著咬唇壓抑的呻吟，手指進而順利侵入溼滑的根源中心時，Blue的抽氣聲和她抓縐床單的模樣也沒讓她有絲毫攻城掠地的成就感。  
有的只是……。  
讓她想擁緊她，安撫她的焦躁和不安，一種曾經在很久很久以前出現過、如今卻被嚴苛現實和冷酷背叛混淆變質的感受。  
只是這樣而已。  
拇指敲敲桌延，Karin突然想到今早穿衣下床後就沒機會點菸。  
但Blue不喜歡，她說不喜歡吻起來有菸味。  
——Fuck it。何必管她喜歡不喜歡？  
「我去外面抽根菸。」抓了桌上的香料菸草——踏入牙買加就立刻買個好幾包——她匆匆站起身，一邊交待：「把妳的早餐吃完。」  
Blue來不及說什麼，那是因為Karin不給她機會說什麼。  
所有事，昨晚的事，她跟小警員的事，比思想偏激的傢伙操縱機械蜜蜂在倫敦進行大屠殺還要匪夷所思。

 

屋外抽菸的Karin，看著聊天而過的路人發呆。  
〝妳跟女人做過嗎？〞  
〝沒有。以前……男人就足夠了。〞  
昨晚，某次高潮過後的休息，Karin已經徹底拋去其實跟Blue真的不太熟的這整個事實，放鬆了心情，在被窩中漫無邊際地開啟話題。  
Blue當時側躺在身邊，從闔眼到睜開只是短短一秒的時間，但Karin就是無法不注意那雙淡淺至極的藍眸，以及長長的可愛睫毛。  
拉拉她的睫毛會不會被斥責呢？Karin當時這麼想。明明都已經兩人全裸躺在床上，摸過身體每一吋了，但感覺好像仍不適合做這種蠢事。  
感覺，還是非常不熟。  
〝所以我是妳的第一個女人？〞  
〝如果這麼想能提昇妳的自尊心的話。〞Blue微笑了，學某位上司的略嘲帶諷，她眼眶周圍的細小笑紋和彎彎眉毛，讓Karin突然忘記在聊什麼。  
腦袋當機幾秒，之後，Karin用手肘撐起自己，垂眸凝視睜著大眼看來的小警員。她覺得她是這麼年輕，勇敢地使人心疼，她不想告訴她關於思念女兒的母親在電話中如何哽咽，也不想告訴她英國新聞怎麼描述Blue Colson悲慘短暫的一生。  
〝我覺得妳做得蠻好的。〞Karin抿唇想了一會兒，無法制止聽來愚蠢的讚美從嘴裡冒出。〝一到十分的話，我會給妳七分。〞  
〝剩下的三分是怎麼回事？〞  
〝進步空間。我在以前訓練過的每個Shadow期末報告書上，都是這麼打分。〞  
〝——但那些Shadow，〞Blue抬起右手，慵懶地勾住Karin後頸，她的表情很難用引誘或性感來形容，藍眼卻從清澈變得迷濛，舌尖舔了一下唇瓣。於是Karin知道，她又想做了。〝有像我一樣，上過妳嗎？〞  
這不是需要口頭回答的問題，所以只以咬了她的嘴唇，將她壓在床上當成回應。

 

「……——Shit！」想到這裡，指間的菸燙到肌膚，Karin疼得低咒：「Bloody bastard, damn！」  
甩甩手，悻悻然走回餐廳，發現一個一看就是義大利男人的傢伙正在Blue身邊攀談，英語相當熟練，想必跟很多女人搭訕獲得良好練習吧。  
「妳怎麼還沒吃完？」對男人的存在視若無睹，一屁股坐下椅子，她朝餐盤中只消滅半塊的煎蛋皺眉。  
「嗯……我不是很喜歡……」不愧是社交技巧趨近於零的科技通，小警員立刻無視身邊等待回答的男人，緊盯長官微紅的指尖。「妳的手——」  
「沒事。」Karin有點不耐煩了，她拉開襯衫下擺，露出皇冠警徽和星星，瞪著呆站當場的男人。「Parla inglese（會說英語嗎）——fuck off.」  
男人被威脅地趕跑了，然後Blue笑了。「妳好失禮。」  
「我來自紳士國度，怎麼會失禮？」  
「說到這個，」Blue從她那不給任何人看、不給任何人拿的背包裡，找出一個用紅色包裝紙包好的正方形禮盒，遞了過去。「昨天去接妳的路上買的，是很好吃的巧克力。妳家的冰淇淋全是巧克力口味，所以我想妳應該會喜歡。」  
現在提起那僅僅一次的記憶，Karin覺得有些恍然。  
「謝謝妳……唔、謝謝妳照顧我的母親，我知道妳偶爾會去陪她，所以謝謝。」  
Karin並沒詢問對方為何會知道，因為這些所謂“科技人員”總是有辦法在網路上搜集到個人資料或侵犯別人隱私，所以她只是彆扭地點了頭，收下禮物。「妳不用這麼……我是說，妳畢竟是我的Shadow，本來我就該在妳執行任務時照顧妳的家眷。」  
「我知道妳為我做了很多，多出普通長官該做的事，所以這點禮節……——我也是來自紳士國度。」Blue微笑地說，她似乎打算開玩笑，或者正在開玩笑，這真是有點尷尬，但又不禁覺得可愛，所以Karin也跟著笑了。

 

用完早餐，回飯店收拾行李時，Blue再度站到門邊，恢復昨晚之前的惶恐燥慮。  
「加勒比海附近是海盜猖狂的天堂。」她雙手環胸，抱著自己，語氣微弱地表達擔憂。「應該聯絡國際刑警護衛，或是乾脆搭乘官方郵輪，或是——」  
「——妳不用擔心這個。」Karin背起背包，走到Blue面前，低頭親了她的唇角。望著那雙驚訝的藍眼，她格外放鬆地笑道：「經過昨晚，我想這才是符合禮節的離別方式。」  
保持聯繫吧，祝福妳。  
「Karin——」Blue突然拉住她的背包肩帶，但在Karin轉過頭時，她又意識過甚地鬆手，看來有些可憐無助。「我很快就會回去。」  
所以呢？Karin挑起眉，想要反問，卻選擇靜默等對方開口。  
「我很快就……我不會一直待在這裡，等回到倫敦，我會重新申請當妳的Shadow。」Blue深吸口氣，眼簾輕顫，比昨晚要求上床還要緊張，比詢問是否能進入Karin的身體裡那時還要嚴肅，比以為Karin睡著而抱著她輕聲道謝還要認真。「我會……再買巧克力給妳。」  
「All right……」實在不懂她到底想說什麼，但Karin不認為這是當下必須解釋清楚的問題，反正Blue會回來，到時再說也不遲。

 

——我會回來，所以，先別跟其他人上床。  
不久後的某一天，當Blue真的回到倫敦時，Karin得到了這個讓她捧腹大笑的答案。


	4. The Point of No Return（1）

回到倫敦的Blue今天起得很早，跟母親一起在廚房準備午餐迎接貴客。  
當加害者被捕並引渡回英國時，關於她“被誤傳”的自殺也與追捕真相被大幅報導，為了平息各地的抗議聲浪和矯正政府低弱的支持率，她被以國家英雄的盛大熱烈加以宣傳，這一年多來的努力成為媒體津津樂道的討論焦點，而在尚未通過恢復原職申請的現在，她選擇暫時搬回老家與母親共住。  
——那已經是一個月前的事。  
母親從最初的不可置信、日日喜極而泣，到今時歸於尋常生活，能安心出門上班、不再害怕女兒某天又突然失蹤，Blue感到非常欣慰，總覺得自己也能慢慢步上曾經習慣的軌道，接下來只要等申請通過，在倫敦找到新租屋處落腳……。

 

「巧克力醬不會放太多嗎？」  
「不會的，她喜歡吃。」  
廚房裡，不知道是由於個人口味還是對調味料的手感差距，向來無法學會美食料理的Blue，只能幫忙做著這種打打雞蛋攪拌麵粉的工作。  
今天的客人是母親特別邀請的對象，對她而言，以為失去女兒、這風風雨雨的一年，是因為有那位客人的支持和關心，才讓她能稍懷慰藉——儘管作為前警官的伴侶、警察女兒的母親，這名婦人從很早的時候就有失去家人的心理準備。  
忍不住抱她，麵粉沾在彼此臉頰。  
「怎麼了？」品嚐燉菜滋味的母親，笑著拍拍她的頭。  
「謝謝您，」Blue頓了頓，小聲囁嚅：「這一切……」  
母親沒有多說什麼，只是漾著微笑，命令感情表達困難的女兒去煮開水泡餐前茶。沒多久，門鈴響了，Blue很快就從廚房撤退。  
迫不及待的態度讓母親露出疑惑表情。  
但管不了這麼多，她邊走邊朝身後嚷著：「我去開門！」  
咚咚走在廊上，經過大門附近的整裝鏡時，額外花了一點時間撥整頭髮——從牙買加回來後變長了，是時候修剪。  
然後，拍掉袖子的白色麵粉，她打開了門。

 

站在門廊前的客人正是Karin Parke.  
她穿著一貫的黑色大衣與白襯衫，裹著灰藍圍巾，襯托那雙相似的眼睛。  
灰與藍，灰與黑，灰與白——Blue對她的長官的認識，似乎總是帶著穩固而令人深覺平靜的印象。  
在牙買加的市集，每當被大太陽和溼熱氣候籠罩，她會想到這幾種顏色，想到倫敦最讓她懷念的景象，然後她會發現，原來自己是想著Karin。  
也許這就是肉體關係帶來的不理性副作用。跟Karin做愛就像被一團冰冷的火包圍，Blue不知道該如何形容那份凍徹至骨髓、同時又灼熱地讓人尖叫的經驗。  
當她需要人的體溫，需要某種愉悅來填補寂寞、某份疼痛來壓抑挫敗時，Karin的出現無疑是最適當的解決方法。  
「聞起來很香。」被帶入客廳，倫敦警察廳的督察不顯拘束，自然地脫下大衣和圍巾。「有巧克力的味道。」  
接過大衣和圍巾後用衣架掛起，Blue順手整整衣擺，輕聲回答：「是甜點，我做的。」  
「妳做的？」  
「我……幫忙做的。」  
「我想也是。」Karin丟了一句讓人想反駁的評語，但Blue不知道該怎麼為事實辯解，只好沉默皺起眉。  
「妳的眉頭都能夾紙了。」  
「我沒有。」一手壓著額頭，喃喃自語，她帶領客人進到廚房。  
那裡，母親已在餐桌擺好餐具和餐點，笑容滿面地擁抱了Karin，就像迎接老朋友一樣。  
「謝謝妳大老遠來一趟，Karin」  
「我怎麼可能拒絕美味的午餐呢？上次的蘋果派讓我印象深刻。」  
「今天的巧克力蛋糕也一定會讓妳讚不絕口，是Blue做的。」  
「是Blue做的啊？」Karin微笑地看向Blue，後者抿唇無語。  
母親繼續說道：「是Blue……幫忙做的。」  
Karin笑了出聲，被當成揶揄對象實在不舒坦，Blue咳了一聲趕緊要大家入座。

 

———對於這名帶來女兒可能自殺失蹤的壞消息，隨後也在所有媒體尚未知曉前便連夜開車將母親帶到女兒面前的客人，Blue不禁猜想，她們兩人如今的熟悉是藉由怎樣的堅強意志才能鑄造？  
想必也有著被埋怨、被指責的時候吧，儘管如此，Karin Parke還是留了下來，幫Blue照顧好她的母親。  
在自己於異國臥底的日子裡，母親那不常更新的社群網站上，曾拍了一張甜點照片，標題是“給今天嗜甜的客人”。她知道那就是指Karin。  
這真是奇怪的感覺。用餐時，Blue的眉頭因不解而越皺越深。  
並不希望母親討厭Karin，但也不知道該怎麼看待母親竟比自己還要熟悉Karin這件事——她反而變成了真正的局外人，大部分時候只能靜靜聽著她們閒聊一年來發生的點滴故事。

 

……結果，就連巧克力蛋糕吃起來也不怎麼樣了。  
結束用餐，喝完餐後茶，鬱鬱寡歡的Blue送行客人。  
她們走往一公里外的停車地點，途中，Karin這麼說：「妳母親看來很開心。」  
「大概因為上一個來我家拜訪的長官，是鑑識科那個每次說話都要抓我屁股的傢伙吧。」  
「如果她知道我對她女兒做的事，比抓屁股更多的話……」  
Karin挑高一邊的眉，灰藍色的眼在秋瑟枯黃的落葉中，顯得格外冷硬強勢，微揚唇角卻帶著讓人難以招架的頑皮調侃。  
一種本該存有的距離感突然被允許打破的親暱風情，讓Blue不知該如何回應。  
事實上，她覺得……心情稍微好多了。  
稍微、開心了一點。  
單純基於邏輯來說，她還是比母親更深入了解Karin，不是嗎？  
——說到這個。

 

「啊、等我一下！我有東西……」Blue匆匆跑回屋子的方向，一邊向後喊：「等我哦！我馬上回來！」  
她跑回家，咚咚咚地踏上樓梯，從房間床舖抓起背包，然後再度疾速奔跑，前後大概花了五分鐘的時間。  
雙手插入大衣口袋裡，在原地等待無事可做的Karin，好奇地看著氣喘吁吁的Blue從背包內拿出一盒白色包裝的禮盒。  
「我說過，會再買給妳巧克力。」伸長手臂，攤開掌心，Blue期盼地等著對方收下。「唔、我不知道上次那種口味妳會不會喜歡，所以我這次買了別的。」  
回來後一直沒機會給妳。她彆扭地咕噥。  
一直沒辦法去找妳，沒辦法跟妳獨處，所以一直無法給妳。  
「但我有買。」深怕被以為是背離誓言的混帳，Blue語氣強調地說：「我還買了其他五種口味，我想，一次都給妳不太好，所以打算之後慢慢——」  
——手腕、被握住了。  
話沒有講完，只能楞楞看著那隻修長瘦白的手。指結骨骼有些突出，是因為拿槍的訓練吧，充滿堅定力度。  
那天晚上，當這隻手來到自己赤裸胸前，溫柔地捏住敏感胸脯時，Blue第一次在性愛過程中發出舒適的聲音。  
更別提接下來幾根有力手指所帶來的感觸了。  
從前為了這種滿足而必須忍受麻煩的男人，必須在事後清理床墊和棉被沾粘的讓人厭惡的體味，她從不知道原來性愛是件無需過於忙碌的事，原來，上床後真的還可以有聊天談笑的氣氛。  
……沒有傳來菸味呢，原以為對方會在這五分鐘的時間抽根菸。  
「要來我家嗎？」抬起眼簾時，看到了Karin認真靦腆的神情。  
於是，Blue那天晚上並沒回老家睡覺。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

她們一踏入Karin的公寓大門便開始激烈擁吻，彼此都焦急地極欲卸除對方的衣服。由於Blue穿著方便易脫的T-Shirt，很快就落於下風，她被帶往床舖的時候，內衣已被脫掉丟在地板。  
但她不會輕易認輸，奮力一搏，仍勉強扯開幾顆釦子，讓Karin襯衫裡穿著的黑色蕾絲內衣展露無遺。  
「——妳是特別為今天穿的嗎？」  
對於這個問題，懶得廢話的督察長官只是回以一個“煩死了”的白眼。  
深陷在柔軟床舖中，承載著伏身而來的纖瘦女體，Blue喜歡這種感覺，在Karin的家，躺在Karin的床，糾纏著Karin的身體。  
比那天晚上的牙買加飯店更棒的體驗。  
至少，這裡乾淨又舒服，即使枕棉間隱約傳來菸味，但已經習慣了，所以並不在乎。如果她能習慣曾經討厭的味道，又怎麼會無法習慣這個打從最初就不討厭的女人呢？Blue發出慨然嘆息，允許自己淪陷於疲倦和溫暖的夜。

 

——直到。  
熟睡深夜，Karin離開床舖後又走了回來，睡得迷迷糊糊的Blue卻本能產生警戒，敏捷地伸入放在床邊的背包裡，掏出自用手槍。  
於此，美好的性愛和溫馨沉眠徹底結束。

 

「Hey、Hey、easy there！」雙手擺出投降動作，一邊膝蓋跪在床沿的Karin，只套著一件足以遮至大腿的寬鬆襯衫，她以緩慢而溫和的語調道：「Blue，這裡是我的家，妳已經回到倫敦了。」  
Blue的胸內碰碰響著，心跳聲大到讓她聽不清楚，但Karin隨後伸出右手，嘗試性地、輕輕柔柔地，掌心覆蓋持槍的雙手，將槍口壓下。  
「妳已經回來了，」這道微啞低緩的嗓音，持續說著目前所處的事實。「妳回來了，Blue。」  
最後，Blue睜著驚惶未定的眼瞪視自己發抖的手，重重喘息，而Karin將她抱入懷裡。  
「噓……it’s all right now」  
被摸著頭，被拍著背，被當成小孩般哄著。  
Blue向來討厭這種事。由於比其他人年紀更輕便跟隨父親的腳步踏入警界，所以有很多人會看輕她，她的資歷、性別和年齡都不夠有份量，更必須藉由能力來證明自己的價值，不能被當成揮之即來呼之即去的小後輩。  
但是，並不討厭被Karin哄。  
因為知道對方並非看輕她才這麼做，單純只是由於……人實在太好。  
人太好，太寵Blue——這點、提出上床的要求之前，她就很清楚了。  
「我曾跟妳說過……我很快會回來。」  
「Yes……？」  
Blue閉上眼睛，鼻尖埋入Karin胸前，一手抓著棉被包覆自己，另一手攬緊安撫者的腰際。  
手槍被遺棄在一旁。  
「我回來了，」她喃喃唸著：「——回來當妳的Shadow」

 

比誰都渴求能站在陽光下。  
所以只能走向這條不歸路——如影隨形。


	5. The Point of No Return（2）

辦公室裡，Karin Parke 盯著某份文件思索已超過兩小時，一整個早上幾乎沒有完成任何工作，被雖有預料卻還是深覺棘手的麻煩給困住了。  
她嘆口氣，不成體統地頹廢躺往椅背，撇嘴心想，我真的需要抽根菸。  
為什麼不呢，心裡某道聲音反問。  
Well, 我們正在看著這個問題的答案啊。  
桌上，關於 Blue Colson 恢復原職的申請書件，跟本人面無表情的僵硬大頭照一起默默躺著，而督察長官的印鑑同意欄那裡仍是空白。  
由於昨天與小警員私下不可告人的關係再度發生——Karin原以為那夜只是基於同情和異國情調所致的結果，但看著從背包中掏出巧克力，直率期盼地盯著她的那雙藍眼……等回過神時，自己已經抓住Blue的手，說出理智不可饒恕的回家邀請——才剛吃完別人母親款待的一餐，卻把她的女兒帶到床上雲雨巫山，怎麼想都說不過去。  
無論如何，生活作息似乎產生些微改變，至少這一兩次每當煙癮犯了，就會忌諱於不知何時又會跟Blue碰面，決定還是先忍忍比較好。

 

別想這個。Karin拍拍臉，把注意力拉回來。  
拿起文件數不清第幾次翻閱，檢查著早已烙印在心的種種資歷和經驗，光是捕獲英國最大連續殺人犯的事蹟，就足以讓儼然已是國家英雄的Blue申調任何單位，也有耳聞其他組的頭頭來詢問她警官生涯的未來安排……。  
作為曾經的長官，當然樂見她重回刑事案件現場偵查的工作，但昨晚那件掏槍小插曲，讓人無法裝作不知道Blue心理的問題就蓋章下去。  
今早，Karin從起身下床到梳洗換裝甚至是乒乒砰砰準備新鮮柳橙汁的慣例程序，全都特地放大聲調，意圖使肯定會被吵醒的Blue更確信她已經不在牙買加——以及確保自己的背不會在轉身時又被槍口指著。  
當公寓主人寫完紙條，將備用鑰匙放在餐桌時，Blue總算出現，她用棉被包著自己，金色的髮落在裸裎肩膀，仍是一副睡眼惺忪半夢半醒的樣子。  
“早安。”Blue清清喉嚨，語氣微弱。  
Karin感覺得到對方湊在身後靜靜抱著腰際，說也奇怪，當兩人裸得不能再裸，在床上做著長官與屬下不該做的事時，並不會特別感到……不自在或尷尬，但現在一身正裝被裸體的Blue擁抱，背部能清楚察覺胸脯的輪廓、柔軟和端點的隱隱突出，Karin開始心跳加速，無比緊張，彷彿做了一件天理不容的壞事。  
“早安，”試圖找回平日的蠻不在乎，還有以盔甲之姿守護自己一輩子的嘲諷口吻。“很高興妳終於醒了，我這裡可沒有提供床上早餐。”  
“嗯……對不起。”  
“……我該出門了。”被聽來可憐兮兮的道歉打敗，Karin對不堪一擊的盔甲翻了白眼，語氣回到平和與輕柔，如此交待：“鑰匙和磁卡在桌上，妳離開前記得鎖好。”  
“Okay.”  
“冰箱裡的東西可以隨便吃。”  
說完這句，Karin拿起皮包出門了——腦中曾閃過是否該親吻臉頰道別的猶豫，但最後選擇什麼也不做——然後來到辦公室裡呈現兩小時的毫無作業能力。

 

此時，敞開的門口傳來叩叩聲，她有點煩躁地抬起頭，發現來客是誰後，表情從有點煩躁變成鄙夷與厭惡。  
「Hiya, bad time？」年約四十好幾的黑髮男人，穿著格子襯衫和西裝背心，胸前掛著皇冠警徽，他的身形因職業而顯得精壯高大，是名長得不算太差的傢伙。  
「離婚那天我應該提醒過你，踏入這裡一步，我會讓你少條腿出去。」  
「我也不想啊，是Boss指示我來問——」他嘴角微顫，一點也不敢走入辦公室，只能委屈地靠在門板。「那個小女生，Blue什麼的，復職了嗎？」  
「關你什麼事？」Karin冷冷嗆了回去，瞪著在心裡已是整張臉寫滿混帳字眼看不出確切五官的男人。  
「如果還沒有的話，緝毒組有空缺可以讓她考慮。那些毒販越來越會玩網路，我們沒收一堆程式暗語和加密硬碟……需要像那位lass（小姐）一樣技能的警官來幫忙。」  
「鑑識科不就是為此而存在的嗎？」  
「妳也知道最近因為蜜蜂的事，民眾們老覺得自己被什麼人給監視，鑑識科那裡累積一堆案子，要很久以後才輪得到我們。」  
倫敦佈置超過50萬支監視器，全英國則至少有600萬支。小從巴士裡的監控螢幕，大到市政廳、商場、街頭轉角、限制車輛進入城市的監控站等，都架設著數不清的鏡頭。  
倫敦市民每日生活在政府和民間機構的監視下，卻是因為蜜蜂事件才終於清醒，懂得反抗表面上說著維護國家安全而隨意侵犯人民隱私的安排。  
然後是人手一支的攝影手機，瞬間如瘟疫傳遍世界各地的網路社群，即使一年多前被奪走數以萬計的人命，恐懼印象仍會漸漸淡去，另一個Garrett Scholes的出現只是時間問題。  
想到這裡，Karin臉上露出與私仇無關的愁悶。  
「所以那位小姐什麼時候來上班？或者可以給我她的聯絡電話？Karin, 妳有聽到嗎？」  
「她已經確定可以復職了，」Karin突然在文件中寫下一串句子，接著便拿出職章重重蓋下。「我也不會給你她的電話——別讓我的門擋住你逾期很久的離開。」  
事實是，Karin不知道Blue的電話。在牙買加的拋棄式手機隨案件結束而功成身退，Blue並沒提起近期內有意購買新手機門號的計畫。  
男人聳聳肩。「反正、只是來問問。」  
「Fuck off.」Karin低沉地警告。「別碰我的人——快滾。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

下班回家，Karin迎接了獨自一人的公寓，就跟以前一樣，這次卻有點不一樣。  
早上習慣放在廚房沒收的水果果皮，已經被清理地一乾二淨，桌邊留有紙條寫著明日會將鑰匙及磁卡寄回歸還，電腦攝相頭則被黑紙貼住。  
紙條最後是粗體字劃線：請不要用1234+生日日期當密碼，這種愚蠢行為太美國人了。  
還有，一份粉紅色的禮盒。  
灰藍的眼無奈地轉了一圈，卻嘴角揚笑收下禮物。  
如果心湖泛開小小的甜蜜漣漪，那也是因為巧克力太好吃的緣故吧。

 

又過了三天，Karin剛解決某件刑案調查，抱著一些尚待簽名的文件回家的時候，發現Blue就站在大門前等待。  
對方穿著碎花襯衫和針織毛衣，斜背的黑色背包壓著長至膝蓋的深綠大衣，腳底的牛津皮鞋躂躂踐踏地板，看來已經在門前打轉很久。  
「Karin——」她開口的語氣沉穆而嚴肅，而本人似乎不想有此效果，所以清了清喉嚨，刻意放慢音調。「我……有事想跟妳談。」  
「進來吧。」主人點頭，開門讓焦急不安的客人進去。  
兩人進到屋內並開燈，Karin將疲憊的自己和文件一起丟往沙發，抬眼看著硬挺挺站在前方的年輕人，等待預期中恐怕不會開心的話題。  
「妳……」Blue緊緊皺著眉頭，抿唇問：「在我的復職文件上寫了“需具備心理醫生的診斷證明”？」  
「是的。」  
這就是Karin考慮很久的折衷方案。  
通常而言，臥底警察無論執行任務期間長短，警察廳都會指派心理醫生做諮商評估，確認他們的價值觀和精神力是否仍可負荷以供參考，Blue的情況當然也是如此，只是很少會有長官要求必須隨文附上診斷證明。  
「……為什麼？」握緊拳頭，眉尾壓著藍眸，陰暗憂鬱的氣質讓Blue與一年多前的模樣天差地別，她彷彿不再是那個“太過年輕”的小警員。「是因為、因為……那天晚上嗎？」  
但我以為妳說不要緊。我以為妳理解了。  
Blue忍不住流露指責口吻，被背叛的傷心神情清晰明顯。  
「我明白。」Karin雙手環胸，塑造一種堅定穩重且不容質疑的權威者姿態，以避免自己一個不注意就跑去小警員的身旁抱著安慰她。「但規定就是規定。」

 

沉默幾秒後，混亂不解的聲音低低發問：「妳把我當成瘋子嗎？」  
「Blue——」Karin不禁嘆息。身為一個精通高科技和最新電腦資訊的專業人員，Blue對心理治療卻抱持不信任的老派頑固，真矛盾啊。「聽著，我是為妳著想才這麼做。」  
好吧，又以大人模樣邊教訓邊哄她了。Karin知道自己在做什麼，卻找不到更適當的表達方式。  
「就當成花國家的錢去聊聊天吧。」  
「我不需要。」  
「妳需要，全部警官都有需要。」  
「妳就沒有。」Blue立刻回擊，卻充滿孩子氣。  
「我也曾接受心理醫生的治療，」Karin試著將一些鮮少提起的過往經驗分享出來，這對她而言是一大難事，世上最不喜歡聊感覺談心情的兩個女人，就在這個屋內。「當我還是別人的Shadow，在第一次的警匪交火中受傷，住院兩個月，後來一直……不太像自己，所以長官建議我去找心理醫生。」  
藥物依賴，精神狀態，創傷療癒——前線警察不得不面對的深淵。爬得出來就能成為蓋世人物，而如果深陷負面淵藪，那只能是被收在抽屜裡的遺憾資料。  
「不騙妳，那時候我甚至想著不幹警察了，也許去賣現榨果汁什麼的。」  
「但妳根本不收拾果皮。」  
「那不是重點。」Karin揮揮手，不想討論自己的壞習慣。「總之，心理醫生的專業有它存在的價值，妳應該去試試。別給我那些“我沒事、我還在適應”的屁話，妳的不願承認就是症狀的基本展現。」  
Blue嘲諷地說：「我還以為妳是要派我去看心理醫生，而不是自己變成我的心理醫生。」  
「聽著，」如果Karin年輕十來歲，應該會大聲斥責這個不是來理性溝通的小鬼——但她已經老了——也許太老了，所以無法眼睜睜看著Blue沉淪於心裡的黑暗。「我不管妳是不是還想幹警察，事實上，就算沒有妳，仍會有其他人來填補空缺，只是會笨了一點、醜了一點，但還是有人——我這麼做的理由不是讓妳能當警察，而是為了讓妳能繼續過日子。」  
妳還這麼年輕，就算不回來警界，去IT公司或私人企業都好，妳必須繼續過日子。  
「但如果妳不解決自己的問題，就會永遠——」  
——永遠只是Shadow。走在別人的背後，藏在光的陰影下。

 

Karin頓了頓，驚覺說得太多，超過原本預期演譯的長官立場，所以話鋒突兀一轉，宣佈爭執的勝負。「總之，照規矩來。」  
「——我可以轉調別科。緝毒組、國安局、特種警察……他們都有職缺，我不必遵照妳的“建議”去做。」  
深知對方倔強的脾氣在蜜蜂事件發揮徹底，而且，一旦生氣就不會管嘴裡冒出的話，所以Karin早就有應對策略。  
「我認識那些組的總督察，我會去建議他們——絕對要逼妳看醫生。」  
「妳……！」Blue低咒幾句，但至少沒對長官咆嘯，這點可以說跟一年多前相比有所成長。「卑鄙、多管閒事、Wanker（討厭鬼）！」  
居然被罵了Wanker，Karin不由得挑起眉。已經很久沒聽到這句單字，通常是正宗老流氓才會使用，不過考量於出言不遜之人的家庭背景，似乎也不是那麼奇特，畢竟不會有人比老警察更懂得罵髒話。  
接著，Blue抓起背包腳步大聲地轉身走了。  
一回戰結束。Karin心想，第二戰會是關鍵。  
意外的是，幾秒後對方疾走回來，臉上表情仍相當不悅，沉默地往背包裡掏著東西，Karin有些警戒地坐直，希望小警員沒有被激怒到準備掏槍。  
「Fuck！」Blue好像不管那麼多了，把背包倒轉，讓裡面東西砰啷落在桌面。  
約有六七個不同顏色包裝的小禮盒。  
然後，她二話不說又走了，大門被砰地一聲關上。  
這次是真的，離開了。

 

“我想，一次都給妳不太好，所以打算之後慢慢——。”  
那天Blue是這麼說的吧？  
公寓總算恢復寧靜和孤獨，陰沉沉的倫敦天空被日光燈照得十分荒謬。  
Karin垂下肩膀，額際沮喪地埋在膝蓋中，抱頭深深嘆息。  
也許是時候抽根菸。

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. Wanker是英國髒話俚語，單字意義是形容『一個到處當著別人的面手淫的傢伙』，意思就是過於顯擺、囂張、混帳、討厭之類。我在文中使用可愛點的『討厭鬼』翻譯，是想強調Karin被這麼罵後卻有點想笑的心情。


	6. The Point of No Return（3）

世上有兩件事是Blue最不喜歡做的，一個是分享心情，另一個就是心理醫生——正確來說，對它們的厭惡來自於同一則故事，同一份理由。

 

很小的時候，當大部分學齡兒童回家路上會嘻笑跑鬧跳著影子時，她的習慣是默默記憶停在路邊的車牌號碼。  
紅車，白車，灰色的車，她知道各是屬於附近的哪位鄰居，她知道這個時間點會有誰回家，有誰會外出，有誰剛停好車走下來打招呼。  
固定性與預測性——Blue最愛尋找的安全區——父親時常會苦笑地摸她的頭，說著因為給女兒取了怪名字，所以也長成了怪小孩。  
某天開始，Blue發現了那臺黑色轎車，不是任何附近住戶的號碼，裡面的人沒有一次下過車，總在值班時間不定的警察父親回家時，便會迅速開走。  
持續一個月後，Blue把這個發現告訴父母，但並沒有被當一回事。  
也許是不動產業者來查看房子狀況，母親說。  
也許只是妳搞錯了，父親說。  
沒人把小孩說得話當真，直到那天早上——休假的父親牽著Blue的手走出家門，被一個衝過來的男人開槍打中頭顱。  
她看著那臺箱型車駛離，她早就記下車牌號碼，她甚至清楚描述行兇者的模樣，而大人們只是要她去把身上的血跡洗掉，好好休息。  
“妳嚇壞了，孩子。”心理醫生這麼說。  
“沒有可信性高的目擊證人。”警察這麼說。  
於是他們抓了一個前科更重的嫌疑犯，然後在法庭上被證明他的無罪。

 

憎恨是件簡單的事，就跟犯罪一樣。  
無論是扣下鈑機或按下鍵盤，都能造成同等傷害。  
在看了無數屍體後——大人、小孩、包括自己的父親——厭倦了只能反覆對著死屍懊悔，終於決定加入現場偵查小組，走上能阻止遺憾發生的這條路，Blue從沒料到，最後卻被自己的長官阻擋在前。  
……越想越生氣。  
究竟是憑什麼？  
她抓到蜜蜂事件的主犯，她為首都警務機構帶來正面名望，首相政府和女王陛下甚至邀請她參加嘉獎晚宴——明明履盡所有身為一名警察應負的職責，卻並未獲得相應報酬，還被長官說，不，不行，妳要證明自己心理沒問題。

 

——妳才是心理有問題的人！  
那天氣沖沖甩上公寓大門時，老天明鑑，她有多想對Karin尖叫。  
妳無法接受年紀輕的後輩。  
妳不想承認別人是正確的。  
妳才是那個上了小警員的變態女人！

 

「……抱歉，我遲到了。」  
「沒關係，請坐下。」  
Blue抓緊背包肩帶，拘謹地坐在心理醫生的沙發。如果早半小時出門就不會遲到，卻一大早就拖拖拉拉，打從心底拒絕赴約。  
「車很多嗎？」  
「我不會開車。」她一板一眼地說明：「我是搭地鐵來的。」  
「嗯，我也不會，等無人駕駛汽車上路就好。」心理醫生隨口說了句Blue每年生日的願望，這讓她對原本毫無期待的安排稍微另眼看待。。  
指派的心理醫生是名五十歲左右的婦人，淡紅的髮已大部分褪色變白，看起來和藹可親，就像剛從廚房烤完餅乾走出來的鄰居太太。  
「那麼，單刀直入地說吧。我知道妳是被強迫的，這點我還看得出來，所以我也不會在乎妳接下來的答案，就當走走程序，妳為了妳的目標，我為了我的薪水。」  
這個人是在說什麼？Blue睜大眼，被荒誕現實嚇得無法回應。  
心理醫生戴上眼鏡後，咀嚼一會兒平板電腦的資料，閒聊似地問：「話說回來，妳不會開車的話，突發狀況怎麼辦呢？警察總是要跑各種現場吧？」  
「……我第一次參與偵查的時候，是由我的長官開車接我的。」  
「真是好長官呢。」  
Blue抿緊唇，沒有回答。  
那個會在溫柔安慰別人後，隔天就換了張臉說一切照規矩來的女人，到底哪裡好呢？到底為什麼就是想要回去……想要再當Karin的Shadow呢？  
不是申調到其他組，不是跟別的長官學習，而是想再回到從前，回到DCI Parke的身邊。明明是前後不一又難以預測的人，卻讓Blue宛若投身火焰的飛蛾，義無反顧。  
所以她妥協了，她來赴約——她一定要取得診斷證明。

 

「妳沒有說話，是表示很糟嗎？」  
「我還以為心理醫生什麼都知道。」  
「我看起來像顆水晶球嗎？」拜託，老醫生轉了下眼珠。  
這讓Blue笑了，但下一秒立刻緊繃起來，因為，對方讓她想到講話慣於譏諷的某人。  
「總之先進行固定問題吧——任務結束後，回到倫敦，事情有什麼改變嗎？」  
「沒有改變。」  
「我應該有說過不怎麼在乎妳的回答吧？特別是謊言。」  
「……我只是、有點難入睡。」  
這是事實。  
母親在樓下走動的聲音、煮開水倒茶的聲音、上班時關起大門的聲音——任何細微聲響都足以讓Blue伸手探入背包，手指緊張地握槍準備抵禦自己。  
也許是因為在泰國的那次，有個男人闖進破舊旅館，踢壞Blue的房門。  
也或許是在海地的那晚，一群人在簡陋街道包圍她，意圖強盜搶奪。  
Blue跟蹤Garrett Scholes到了牙買加，已經是經歷過不少危險衝突的最後旅程，有時會覺得如果哪天遇到跟父親一樣的事，突然被陌生人一槍擊中腦袋，似乎也不該過於訝異——因為這就是如此危險的世界，扣下鈑機的人，以及，按下鍵盤的人。  
「從前有服用安眠藥的習慣嗎？」  
Blue搖頭。  
「妳覺得現在有需要藥物助眠嗎？」  
「——或許吧，我不知道。」  
「那麼，回到倫敦後，睡眠品質最棒的一晚是？」  
「……跟別人在一起時。」  
「別人？」

 

——跟Karin在一起時。  
Blue依照約定贈予巧克力，原以為頂多得到一個禮貌性的擁抱或臉頰親吻，沒想到會被邀請回家，被允許躺在那張床上。  
直到入睡前，Karin都一直擁著她，黑棕的髮際傳來香味，直挺精巧的鼻樑下那雙被吻得微紅輕腫的嘴唇，微微笑說“Sweet dreams, Blue”。  
Sweet dreams.  
所以Blue的確睡著了，做了一個平靜的夢，沉浸在與死屍無緣的溫暖氣息中。  
女人的柔軟，女人的體香，女人細瘦的手臂和骨節分明的手指。  
可是——這個女人要她繳交診斷證明才能復職。  
Fuck it. Fuck you, Karin.  
Blue咬著下唇，恢復最初緊抓背包肩帶的樣子，裡面鼓脹著每天固定買的巧克力禮盒，重得讓她無力再反抗。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

下雨了呢。  
離開心理醫生的診所，大約是下午三點左右，Blue踏上擁擠的倫敦巴士，接下來還得去搭地鐵，第二度轉搭巴士，最後才能到家。  
灰濛濛的天氣為行人染開一層灰黑色沉寂，Blue喜歡這裡，人與人間保留薄而堅硬的距離，不用花心思猜想客氣言談下的真意，就像也不會有人在乎她的過於安靜。  
二十分鐘後來到站牌，Blue下車撐傘走往地鐵的街道，想著是不是要繞路去新開幕的巧克力店，那是美國來的名牌，外觀不算有格調，但廣告講求低糖低油脂……。  
忽然，眼角餘光捕捉到某個身影——灰黑大衣，別往耳後的深色棕髮，俐落的白襯衫——她愣在原處，握緊雨傘，一瞬不離地盯著前方的清瘦女人。直到對方終於轉過身來，一張完全陌生的臉孔，讓她不知何時陣亡的呼吸隨之復活。  
認錯人了。Blue深吸一口大氣，嘴裡似乎嚐到酸澀，搖搖頭，打算放棄一切，不買巧克力，回家吧。  
這時，一個莽撞的男人跑過身邊，擦撞她的手臂導致雨傘掉落，他甚至踩踏而過，傘架斷裂。Blue來不及動怒，遠處便傳來爆炸聲和哭喊，人潮一擁而上，把她推到了男人跑離的方向。

 

一臺黑色跑車在路口起火燃燒，倫敦市民趕忙拿手機攝影，沒多久五六臺警車陸續抵達，Blue看到Karin從白色轎車撐傘下來，某個高壯的男人則從駕駛座跟著走出。  
現場拉起封鎖線，制服警察著手驅散人群的工作，Blue向某位巡佐說明自己目擊的事和可能的嫌疑人，巡佐於是把她帶到Karin面前。  
「證人？」正跟其他刑警討論事情的Karin，轉身後驚訝地看著Blue。「妳怎麼會……呃、妳沒有傘嗎？」  
邊說邊將傘湊過來，總算得到傘面庇佑的Blue卻已然溼透，只能將黏濡前髮用手指梳往耳後，以免遮住視線。「我看到一個大約六尺三吋的白人男性，在案發時間點跑離現場，脖子有著像蛇或蜥蜴的刺青。」  
「妳——」這陣子在心底被某個小警員痛罵過無數次、好管閒事的討厭鬼長官，顯然想說點什麼，但開車載她來的男人從另一邊走近，一邊叫她的名字，一邊揮手。於是Karin把傘塞給Blue，低聲交待：「我先派人送妳回警局，跟罪犯肖像師和鑑定人員做個紀錄——等會兒我就去找妳。」  
「可是——」  
——妳怎麼辦？呆呆拿著傘的Blue，被巡佐引導回警車，最後一眼望向身後，看到了那個男人為Karin撐傘，兩人認真交談的模樣。  
具備默契，表情熟悉，距離親密。  
原本該是Blue站在那裡。  
原本那是Blue的位置。  
一年前她是Karin的Shadow，一年後卻找不到回去的路。

 

被接至警局後，特別看了一眼某個方向的位子，已經不是坐著Nick Shelton，而是一位與她年紀相差不多的警官。  
現場所有人都在看她，竊竊私語。對於同事從見習小警員搖身一變成為國家英雄，他們的眼神各有各的情緒，有敬畏也有疑惑。  
調查室裡，肖像師和鑑識人員統整完她的描述後便先行離開，Blue坐在椅上發呆等待，沒多久，Karin帶著幾張電腦繪像重建的模擬照走了進來，身後跟著那個撐傘的男人。  
「你們不知道她是誰嗎？難道還要我印資料發送給大家？」督察長官罵著門後幾個一頭霧水的警員。「快拿毛巾給她！」  
警員們七手八腳找來乾淨毛巾，Blue道謝後便默默擦著頭髮，一邊檢驗模擬照裡的男性正面、側面、背後看起來的整體感覺，然後點頭確信是與她擦肩而過的男人。  
「看來案件要由我們主導了，Karin」男人得意地笑道。  
Karin只是拋了一計白眼給他。  
Blue忍不住問：「是恐怖份子的行動嗎？」  
前幾年的巴士爆炸、地鐵炸彈等大規模犯罪，讓倫敦市民仍舊餘悸猶存。  
「我想應該不是，這個男人的身份屬於緝毒組追查已久的嫌疑犯，至於車裡被炸爛的兩人，也是販毒組織的幹部。」Karin環起手臂，皺眉看著照片。「只是——」  
話沒說完，身旁的男人已朝Blue伸手，掌心又大又粗。「Lass, 我叫Andrew Parke，緝毒組。」  
Parke？Blue先是為了確認而看向表情僵硬的Karin，之後才伸出手展現禮貌地握住。「你好，我叫——」  
「——Blue Colson, ya？我知道。國家英雄。」  
由於不清楚該怎麼回應，所以Blue又看向Karin。

 

「你還有事嗎？」終於，督察長官出聲掌握現場，站起身把男人仍緊緊交握的手撥開。「緝毒組不在這樓。」  
「妳不把調查資料一起給我嗎？」  
「等你帶著偵查權請求移轉的助理總監許可函再來。」Karin的口吻粗暴卻溫度濃烈，就如她的表情，充滿平時罕見的情緒。「在那之前，別再讓我看到你那張令人生厭的臉——滾。」  
「這麼多年經過，還是個脾氣暴躁的女人。」男人走到門旁，忽然轉頭朝Blue說：「緝毒組有空缺，考慮一下吧？畢竟我是“好的”DCI Parke，她是“壞的”。」  
似乎以為自己講了很有趣的笑話，也可能只是樂於激怒另一位DCI Parke，男人滿面春風地走了，女人的牙關則一崩一緊，像下秒就會掏槍射爛他的屁眼。  
「……我送妳回家吧。」尷尬的寂靜後，Karin嘆了口氣，如此提議。  
「我可以自己搭地鐵。」  
「我送妳，別廢話。」  
Blue被滿臉煩躁的對方趕上車，衣服還濕答答的，沿路滴濕了牛皮椅背。  
倫敦車潮由於交通管制而固定大塞車，有臺車趁機插在前頭，Karin憤怒地猛按喇叭。「Bloody fucker！會不會開車啊！」  
平常便習慣吐出髒話咒罵，在塞車時更是易怒，但Blue向來不管這種事，每人都要懂得收拾自己的情緒，所以她還是直接問：「那個緝毒組的DCI——」  
「——沒錯，他是我的混帳前夫。」  
「喔。」  
Blue頓時沒了話。喉嚨被某種東西梗著，也想要跟著罵髒話了。  
回家過程共花費兩個多小時，出了郊區比較順暢，但車上的她們沒有交談，就這樣安靜地抵達Blue的老家門前，抬頭就能透過車窗看到暗著的房間。  
「……謝謝。」下車後，她輕聲叮嚀：「開車請小心。」  
「嗯。」

 

忍住不抽電子菸呢。  
臨走前，Blue不禁瞄了坐在駕駛座的長官，對方右手掌心握著菸桿，轉在手指間。  
躡手躡腳走在家中廊上，母親看來還沒下班，確定這點後，總算安心地進去房間，而不知道是什麼衝動驅使著她，Blue拉開水藍色窗簾，看到Karin那臺車仍停在路邊。  
為什麼不開走呢？  
許久以前，年幼的自己，在同樣的房裡，也看著另一臺車滿是疑惑。  
那臺車走下的人只是按一次鈑機，就在眼前殺了她的父親。  
如今，同樣的停車位，裡面坐著的女人為她帶來什麼呢？  
那兩夜的擁抱和親熱，唇與唇相合的瞬間，在彼此的懷裡得到滿足，曾因此而產生深刻意義嗎？  
恐怕沒有吧。  
因為到最後還不是、Karin Parke拒絕Blue Colson當她的Shadow嗎？

 

腦袋裡亂轟轟的，想到遞傘給她的Karin，想到被撐傘的Karin，想到依然留著前夫姓氏的Karin。  
真實是什麼呢？即使被背叛還是拋不下嗎？  
這就是Blue喜歡研究電腦甚於人類的原因。程式語言是謊言就是謊言，人們說出口的謊言卻依然存有真心——而在真話中，又總是夾雜似是而非的隱瞞。  
可是——。  
可是。  
抓緊背包肩帶的指尖發白顫抖，忍耐著想做卻不該做的事。  
可是，還是想走去她的身邊。

 

咚咚咚的跑步聲響起，Blue從房間衝下樓，用力關起大門，粗魯地打開車門，然後一屁股坐回副駕駛座。  
「Fuck！」仍握住電子菸沉思的Karin，顯然被嚇得不輕，瞪大眼看著行動詭異的小警員。「Shit, 別讓我尿在自己的車上！」  
「妳為什麼還不開走？」  
癟癟嘴，被逼問使Karin露出不甘情願的臉。「我在想事情。」  
「妳在想我嗎？」不覺得問出這個問題存有其他暗示，因為這是考量於現實的最高可能、也是她本人最希望獲得的答案。  
督察長官吃驚地張大嘴，過了幾秒才尷尬解釋：「我在想很多事，妳只是其中之一。」  
Blue皺起眉頭。「但我在想妳。」  
於是Karin的舌頭像被自己的結結巴巴給咬斷似地，立刻閉上嘴。  
「早上七點可以趕在我母親起床前離開。」  
「……huh？」滿臉問號，灰藍色的眼困惑地眨著。  
「我今天去赴約了——去心理醫生那裡。」  
Karin沒有立即回話，靜默很長一段時間。  
最後，她朝Blue伸出左手。  
「今天的巧克力呢？」  
「在我的房間。」其實放在背包裡，但Blue不想說。  
「TDC（見習警官） Colson，妳是想把我誘騙到妳的房間，然後——」這位開玩笑的等級比另一個DCI Parke好多了的督察，揚起微諷嘴角。「——侵犯我嗎？」  
Blue覺得自己的臉龐發熱，這不僅是溼冷倫敦中很少出現的生理現象，同時也是人生極為罕見的經驗。  
……聽到了開門聲。她望向已經無人的駕駛座，看到站在車外的Karin敲敲車頂，似笑非笑地偏著頭。「After you（妳先走吧）。」

 

——由我先走。  
在我之後，成為我的影子。  
明明是句尋常的客套用語，卻覺得蘊含那麼多隱晦暗示。  
人類的語言，Karin的語言——總讓Blue不由得細細思索，也必須思索。

 

   
  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. Nick Shelton：那個衰小警察。

2\. DCI：Detective Chief Inspector（總督察），Karin的官階。


	7. The Point of No Return（4）

早上七點，黑色身影從Colson家女兒的房間窗戶爬了出來，那個行蹤詭異的人沿牆壁旁的緊急逃生梯小心翼翼踏下，最後一刻由於年久破損的梯子承受不住重量，導致整個人跌落滑滾在地。

 

「Fuck！」Karin低咒一聲，按著有點扭到的腰和疼痛的屁股，難堪地爬了起來，打算趁清晨房內主人和隔壁鄰居尚未出來蹓躂前趕緊撤退。  
上方窗戶探出一顆金色的頭，清純臉龐盈滿擔憂，那是穿著寬大T-Shirt、前面印著粗黑《Stupid Fucker》字體的Blue。她的口型似乎正問著：『還好嗎？』  
所以Karin回她Okay的手勢，一邊揉腰一邊踉蹌走回停靠路邊的轎車。  
「……我已經過了搞這種事的年紀。」  
坐在車內，雙手抓住方向盤，先是毫無意義地嘲諷自己一句，然後彎腰從副駕駛座的窗戶抬眼看上去，確保Blue還在那裡，儘管這個距離已分辨不出神情，Karin還是覺得有點安心，苦笑地攏攏凌亂短髮，開車駛離。  
等回到公寓的家，脫光衣服隨便丟棄走道，放了熱水讓自己能在按摩浴缸裡好好休息，不過放空沒多久，腦袋總在不應該的時候想到不應該的事。

 

昨晚睡在Blue的房裡。  
被引導入房間後，仍是滿身溼的對方開始打噴嚏，所以Karin叫她先去洗熱水澡，有什麼事之後再談。  
但乖巧點頭進到房內浴間的Blue，洗完澡後倒是一點也不乖。  
“Karin——我忘了拿替換的衣服。”  
“要我拿給妳嗎？”  
“有需要嗎？”浴室門板旁傳來的反問，讓原本坐在床沿審視床頭家族照的Karin抿緊唇。  
這個聰明過頭的臭小鬼。  
“……如果妳不怕感冒的話。”  
沒有聽到回答，因為並不重要。  
在銳利的灰藍眼眸前，膽大妄為的小警員一身赤裸地踏了出來，金色髮尾沾著水滴，沿頸間落至鎖骨下方，終年隱藏在碎花襯衫和英式毛衣內的胸脯，被熱水霧氣浸得敏感微脹。  
曾被Karin放入嘴裡的兩點乳尖與肌膚呈現瑰麗風韻，白裡透紅。  
“……過來這裡。”她伸出右手，不知道自己流露何種表情，但一定滿是渴求，所以才沒嚇到Blue，所以，Blue才會在微微一笑後將手放在她的掌心。  
膝蓋壓於兩腿間，下半身不著一物，她坐在Karin大腿上，捧起她的臉，輕輕吻著那雙仍想藉由理智抗拒欲望的唇。  
輕柔的吻很快就在兩隻長繭的手撫至裸裎腰背後，變質成熱烈纏綿，彼此的舌尖猖狂犯進，牙齒偶爾咬住下唇，只為引發那道微喘低媚的嘆息。  
不可以這麼做，Karin。  
跟一個年輕人搞得難分難捨，真是太瘋狂了。  
儘管心裡有聲音指責自己的不當舉止，Karin還是捏住了Blue的臀肉，在熱切擁吻中把她更是抱往懷裡，西裝長褲的釦子不知不覺被打開，毫無阻礙的拉鍊抵擋不了那幾根在電腦鍵盤飛舞的手指。  
因為它們也如蝴蝶似地飛了進去。  
停在Karin的腿間，衝破薄薄屏障，侵入毫無招架之力的脆弱，玩弄著更深處的溼膩與腫脹。

 

“做完後有事得跟妳說——”  
被年輕漂亮裸露全身的金髮女郎如此撩撥，就算是至上天神地面聖人也不可能拒絕得了。Karin的手臂使力把Blue壓在顏色樸素的單人床上，一面吻她，一手撐開她的雙腿，允許褲子被對方脫至遮掩不住紫色內褲的下臀。  
“要、說什麼？”Blue扯著長官慣穿的典雅襯衫，讓自己的手能探入其內，直接弄開內衣，掌心包覆與高瘦身軀比例相符的胸部。“我不喜歡、說話——”  
“——我也不喜歡。”喃喃贊同。但她發現跟Blue在上床後比較好說話，也許是高潮讓兩人都放鬆警戒，也許只是裸體相纏給予親密信任的短暫錯覺。  
“唔——”都還沒開始談呢，Blue就不開心了，皺起眉頭不想被親。  
但Karin不管部下的胡亂發脾氣，低頭吻著那怕癢的下巴，輕聲警告：“別想逃。”  
已經沒有反悔的路，也過了可以回頭的關鍵點。  
最後Blue不再抵抗，為主動挑起的情慾徹底獻身。  
——話雖如此，Karin事後並無機會跟她的小警員聊什麼。  
做完就睡著了。  
這陣子身心俱疲，一方面要應付陰魂不散的混帳前夫，一方面還要煩惱跟Blue的隱密關係，為什麼自己會把事情搞成這樣呢？究竟是哪個環節出差錯？  
酒也不喝了，菸也不抽了，甚至連巧克力冰淇淋都很少再吃。因為那天Blue把整堆巧克力像不要的垃圾似地倒在她家，立了個“Game over”的墳塚，以至於看到類似東西都會心口酸澀。  
簡直像在談著一場多年後絕對會被自己恥笑的愚蠢戀情。  
“Karin……會冷嗎？”  
“不會……”  
單人床要擠兩位大人是有些憋屈的，更別提只有一份棉被，一個枕頭。  
但Karin被Blue抱在懷裡，臉頰枕著她的臂膀，額際被溫柔撫摸，竟也覺得頗是舒適，難得嚐到被關愛的感覺，所以很快就睡著了，那些她想跟Blue談開的事——心理醫生的事、前夫的事、調職的事、浪費巧克力的事等等——忽然變得不是那麼重要。  
變得沒有比這天夜裡，能與Blue安祥地睡去更重要。  
也因為睡得太熟，當滿臉驚惶的小警員一大早猛烈搖著Karin的肩膀時，她還渾渾噩噩地搞不清楚自己在哪裡、現在發生了什麼事。  
“Honey, 該起床了！早餐時間！”  
“我、我知道了，等會兒就下去！”  
——Shit！  
與趕快收拾衣服的Blue相望幾秒，決定只能從窗戶撤退。

 

想到這裡，浴缸內的Karin自嘲地笑出聲。  
她真的太老了，不適合再搞羅密歐與朱麗葉的祕密情事，下次如果有誰需要爬窗戶逃走，那也得是Blue才對！  
決定好一個不知道會不會再發生的解決方案，有點滿意的她從浴缸站起來，準備迎接刑警忙碌的一天。  
十點多到了辦公室，整理滿桌文件的順序，某個女警官跑來報告緝毒組的人帶著文件移轉授權書來了。  
「該怎麼做呢？」  
「只給上面有寫的東西，別給他們其他資料。」  
「但DCI Parke說——呃、我是說，緝毒組的DCI Parke，他說您同意全面協助。」  
「怎麼可能？叫他滾邊去，別作夢了。」轉了下眼珠，Karin著手研究起爆炸線索的調查。  
「我的職位讓我還沒辦法說這種話，但我明白您的意思了，督察。」女警官笑了笑，恭敬地離開。  
最近懂得察言觀色的年輕人越來越多了呢。Karin讚賞地看她一眼，漫不經心想著，也許老骨頭的自己該找個優雅時刻宣佈退休。  
等翻閱到Blue提供的證詞和照片後，輕鬆心情轉為嚴肅。  
雖然不喜歡混帳前夫，但也不至於刻意阻礙同事的偵查進度，而是這整件事……除了昨天的爆炸事件以外，曼徹斯特、普利茅斯及約克也有幾起看似各自獨立卻又讓人非常在意的兇殺案，Karin覺得儘管與恐怖份子的行動無關，卻也不能盧莽地立刻定調為幫派紛爭。  
有個在意的證人呢，下午去問問吧。  
中午休息時刻，一夜好眠的Karin難得有些食慾，晃到警局餐廳準備吃份營養午餐，但也不知是刻意安排、還是命運的無心捉弄，她一眼就看到前夫跟另一個金髮女人坐在前方的小圓桌旁聊天。  
而那個金髮女人竟然是Blue。  
Karin翻了白眼，為什麼偏要坐在投幣式咖啡機附近呢？這不是非得讓人注意他們嗎？

 

「呦、Karin！難得在這裡見到妳啊。」Andrew Parke桌上擺著吃剩的水果沙拉，Blue的前方則只有一杯熱茶。她相當安靜，明亮深邃的藍眼觀察著兩名長官的互動。  
「嗯、真稀奇呢。」Karin隨口應對，實在不想理他。  
投下硬幣，等待紙杯裝滿咖啡時，不由得打量起昨晚跟自己赤裸交纏的女人。Blue穿著一件皇家藍的V領毛衣，裡面搭配黑色襯衫，外套是淺黑短版的禦寒皮衣，斜背背包彷彿是她的註冊商標，裡面會有今天的巧克力禮盒嗎？Karin心想，今早實在走得太匆忙。  
「妳要跟我們一起吃頓飯嗎？」  
「這是你們在做的事嗎？吃飯？」灰藍的眼凝視Blue，證實Karin只是想從單單一人那裡得到答案。  
Blue正要開口，前夫卻又把球搶回來，而且緊緊抱著不交給任何人。「我們正在討論Blue轉調緝毒組的事。」  
「哦？」Karin彎身拿起咖啡紙杯，邊喝邊說，語氣輕揚，慢悠悠的，像毫不在乎。「是你一個人在囉哩八唆而已吧。」  
Blue為了她——為了再當她的Shadow——甚至答應去看心理醫生了，Karin才不會因為這個男人自以為是的愚蠢樂觀而有所動搖。  
「哎、不信妳問問這位lass啊。」  
「DCI Parke正試著說明緝毒組能提供的福利和前途——」Blue總算有空間開口，抬眸看著Karin，而後者的內心忽然糾緊了，被那清澈至極、毫無雜質的年輕靈魂看得胸口微疼。「但我，只是想把東西拿來還妳。」  
Blue從外套口袋掏出一根白色電子菸。Karin試著調整呼吸，別讓臉龐燥熱顯露出來。  
她接過電子菸後簡單地道謝，然後瞪向那個無辜而笑的混帳。「所以你只是偶然撞見她就纏著她嗎？」  
「我是看到好機會就會懂得抓住的男人，更何況妳似乎故意刁難人家的復職之路，我基於騎士精神當然要伸出援手。」臉上苦笑跟本人不正經的話有些差距，是意外認真誠懇的樣子。「妳年紀不小了，別再抽這種東西弄壞身體。」  
多管閒事。Karin的唇角因煩躁而微微抽蓄。  
「妳說對嗎，lass？」尋找夥伴，Andrew問著隔壁的小警員。  
而Blue點了頭。「我也是這麼想。」  
Well, fuck me.  
Karin看了一眼天花板，決定離開被圍剿的現場。  
「我還有事，先走一步。」她用下巴點了Blue的方向。「妳呢，要跟我一起走嗎？」  
「喂喂、我還有話沒跟她說完耶！」Andrew抗議了。  
Blue習慣性地抓著背包肩帶，點點頭，站到Karin身邊。這幕簡直像賞了他一巴掌似的，再怎麼厚臉皮的男人也說不出話來，只能尷尬地看著她們併肩離開。

 

走出警局大門後，Karin問道：「妳要回家了嗎？我送妳？」  
「下午還有預約……得去心理醫生那裡。」  
「哦。」是連續三天的診斷，隔一個禮拜再連續三天，Karin以前也是這樣，所以很清楚這個流程。「不管怎樣，先上車吧。」  
坐上車後，調整導航，Karin決定做個確認。「妳被指派的醫生，應該還是口無遮攔的那個女人吧？」  
Blue束緊安全帶，疑惑地眨眼看她。「妳們認識？」  
「嗯，她是個讓人生氣的女人，但從結果論來說，這場心靈之旅一定會有效果。」將電子菸隨手放在駕駛座旁凹陷的小廂裡，Karin發動汽車。「如果妳願意的話，我可以送妳一程、或是在巴士前一站放妳下車——我知道妳很努力，而妳也妥協了，我不是完全冷酷心腸的傢伙，如果有什麼是我能幫上忙的地方……」  
「……我……」Blue沉默幾秒，揣摩著本來就不擅長的言語溝通。「我也是……我也是想要幫妳，想要能盡點力。以前我……我也說過，不想要再待在後方看著這一切，如果能阻止犯罪的話，就算只有一件事都好……我一定會稍微覺得舒服些。」  
「妳果然還很年輕。」  
「而妳並沒有那麼老。」大喇喇坐著總督察的車，小警員唇邊揚起淺笑。「今早爬窗出去的動作還是非常敏捷。」  
說到這個，Karin覺得一上午不舒坦的腰仍隱隱作痛。她轉動方向盤，讓車子順利駛離停車場，開上街道。「小心點，TDC Colson——妳只有尚未復職前才能調侃長官。」

 

「妳會——」咬咬下唇，Blue又皺起了嚴肅的眉頭。「妳真的會願意讓我復職嗎？」  
「我看起來像是說謊的人嗎？」  
「但我們——我跟妳、這個樣子……」不曉得該怎麼說明很清楚不該發生、卻又每一次在私下相處時便重蹈覆轍的關係，Blue看向窗外，看著陰雨濛濛的城市。「我不想要我們最後變成妳跟妳前夫那樣。」  
「妳想太多了。」Karin無法理解她的想法，打從本質上就不可能變成自己與前夫的關係，因為，她們沒有人說出任何想要穩定發展的計畫。  
就連上床這件事，似乎也參雜很多與肉體欲望無關的因素。  
她無法丟下Blue不管的同情心，她對Blue的能力所抱持的敬重心，以及身為長官與屬下之間的忠誠義務，都不是區區一兩次高潮就能解釋涵蓋的。  
——好吧。正確來說並不只有一兩次。  
Karin開著車，忍不住分神想起過往的幾段關係。  
她不是第一次跟女人上床，當然清楚男女對性愛的態度差異，但由於實在不想面臨談心和分享感受的痛苦儀式，所以其實更喜歡與男人做愛——方便、確實、有效率，還能保存很長的睡眠時間——直到Blue。  
遇到一個跟自己一樣不喜歡挖掘內心談論感情的女人，會變成什麼詭異情況呢？  
不管怎麼說，仍是個麻煩。因為她發現自己似乎越來越像那些女人，那些做愛後想要聊天也想要傳達心情的女人。  
「Karin，有件事……」Blue忽然從背包裡拿出平板電腦，滑著發光螢幕的資料。「昨天那件爆炸，我後來在網路上搜索時，發現幾個有些奇怪的發言——我把發言者的用戶地址傳給妳。」  
「別再隨便駭進別人的帳戶了，等妳變回警察再說。」紅燈時拿起手機查看，確認接收新訊息，Karin湊了過去，親吻Blue的臉頰。  
But thank you anyway.（但總之還是謝謝妳）

 

接下來整段開車路程，Karin都可以感覺到副駕駛座的人老是會轉頭看她。  
那雙淺澈晶亮的藍眼。那張因迷惑不解而咬緊下唇，皺眉深思的可愛神情。  
而這讓她爽快地想要大笑，得意洋洋吹起口哨。  
她是已經老了，但還不到被踢出遊戲的年紀，對吧？


	8. The Point of No Return（5）

——實在是、搞不懂Karin在想什麼。  
意識過甚地摸摸自己的臉頰，看著督察長官那臺黑色轎車揚長而去。  
覺得被親的地方燙燙的，有點敏感微疼，是被咬了嗎？Karin在床上有的時候會咬她的胸部，是個意外幼稚頑皮的人。  
Blue邊想邊走，搖頭晃腦地走進心理醫生的診療辦公室。  
那是一棟白色的郊外洋房，裡面幾乎全是木製建材，還有個看起來使用上非常麻煩的黑色壁爐。

 

「今天很準時啊。」坐在圓桌前的醫生，戴著圓形老花眼鏡，手持一本西洋棋教科書，視線從桌面棋盤抬起，望著抓住背包肩帶坐於最遠處沙發的來客。  
「有人送我來。」簡單回答。Blue沒有看到自己的表情，但聽在耳邊的音調似乎比往日更高昂輕快，似乎，有點高興。  
「我看到了，感謝那臺轎車裡的紳士，我們總算可以準時開始。」  
「開車的是女人。」  
「是那個“別人”嗎？」  
顯然，昨天提到的失眠問題，心裡醫生並不像她表現得那麼隨便，仍是把細節牢牢記住了，所以Blue挺直腰桿，咳了一聲，無表情地轉移話題：「今天要做什麼呢？」  
「如果妳夠配合的話，也許可以幫我一起填完首都警察廳給的這張表格。」醫生拿起筆，低頭準備填寫，邊問：「平日的營養攝取是完整的嗎？——哦、誰寫的？這什麼鬼英文！總之，妳平常三餐有好好吃嗎？」  
「有的。」搬回老家住的這段日子，母親確保了這件事，儘管整天無所事事讓Blue不太有食慾，但為了不讓母親擔心，還是努力地解決餐桌上的好意。  
「跟執行任務前有不一樣嗎？」  
「吃的東西嗎？」Blue不太明白這張表格究竟要證明什麼。「嗯……大概是、家裡煮的跟外面買的差別吧。」  
「沒有自己做過飯嗎？」  
「我不會做飯。」  
「沒有人希望妳做飯給他們吃嗎？」  
「誰會希望我做飯給他們吃？」

 

偏頭審視醫生，雖然Blue下意識反問，但腦海瞬間浮起一個人的身影。如果說生命中存在緊密到會必須處理她料理難題的人，似乎只有那個對象——那個除了新鮮果汁以外，冰箱裡塞滿冰淇淋和微波食物的Karin。  
可是，先別說Karin沒有義務吃掉她連自己都不想吃的手作料理，單提這份所謂的緊密關係，也是基於尚未穩固的長官與下屬身份。如果Blue拿不到診斷證明，固執的Karin肯定不會同意她的復職。  
雖然現在想起被強迫的安排還是相當生氣，還是覺得倍受委屈，還是不認同大人教訓小孩的霸道，但與Karin的互動能回到吵架之前的樣子，Blue還是感到非常安心與開心。  
巧克力可以慢慢送給她，太好了。  
昨晚抱著Karin睡在自己的單人床時，Blue一直在想著這件事。想著再履行承諾，能每天帶給她一些喜歡的禮物。  
Karin熟睡時，偶爾會發出細微的打呼聲，像被壓到尾巴的小豬，有點可憐、有點可愛，Blue不知不覺一整晚聽著，掌心撫摸黑棕色的髮，享受這份人生中罕見的寧靜安祥，直到天明才終於願意允許自己入睡。

 

「妳是不是那種上過床後才會花時間聊天的人？」  
「——什麼？」勉強從回憶中分神，Blue吃驚地眨眼，盯著無比認真的醫生。「抱歉，我想我沒聽清楚，呃、妳說——」  
「我說，妳是不是上過床之後才會變得比較好聊天。」心理醫生晃晃手頭大部份空白的表格。「我們還有這麼多要做。」  
「……這個問題可以算是性騷擾了。」  
「小鴿子（Dove），如果妳會被老太婆性騷擾，證明妳真的存在很大心理障礙。」  
Blue微慍地抿緊唇。Karin說得沒錯，這女人真是口無遮攔。  
「我不認為我需要回答跟工作復職無關的問題。」  
「沒關係，因為這是我的觀察，不需要答案。」  
「——但我不是。」Blue不喜歡被誤解。「妳的觀察是錯的。」  
「也許下次妳可以帶那個別人來，我們可以從別人口中得到確實答案。」  
「我還以為妳說不需要答案。」  
「我不需要，但妳很明顯要——」醫生刷刷地在表格上填寫，甚至懶得再問，因為Blue只會堅持有或沒有兩種簡單回答。「妳還在找尋答案，這不是妳的錯，畢竟人生沒有追求就不會有所嘗試。政府將妳塑造成國家英雄，正是因為它想要妳站在人民那一邊，等著所有人來向妳要求給出答案。」  
可憐呢，如果我是妳，絕對不會回來。

 

對於心理醫生的評語，Blue只能咬緊牙關。她當然知道將目標引渡回英國不代表什麼，政府為了方便監控Garrett Scholes，並未將他如一般犯人般關押入獄，反而讓他參加祕密的特殊計畫，此時一定正生活在某處偏僻小屋吧。  
既不用直接面對受害家屬的憤怒與悲傷，也不用站出來說明真相，如此的科技人才也許還會隱姓埋名受到國家重用——最後留下來的名字，最後必須在法庭負起解釋責任的人，恐怕只有她跟Karin。  
可是，獨自執行任務時就有預料這樣的事。至少可以彌補那些因自己的稚嫩、自大與不謹慎，而被以最痛苦的方式集體送進地獄的人們。  
Blue沒有跟任何人說過——包括Karin——她沒有說過在合作的國際刑警派員支援之前，已經有很多機會可以殺掉Garrett Scholes，而她也曾好幾次受到蠱惑，差點扣下鈑機。  
只要瞄準後一次按下。就像只要輸入名字，再按下鍵盤發送一樣。  
人的生命可以被簡單奪走，毫無重量，毫不重要。  
但，這是錯的，這不是她當警察的原因——不是為了變成那個衝到家門一槍殺掉父親的陌生人，才選擇這條路。  
深吸一口氣，Blue站起身走到醫生前方，手指移動棋盤某支黑色騎士的位置。「——這就是我給妳的答案。」  
Checkmate.  
「Bollocks（該死）！怎麼沒發現呢？」醫生笑了笑。「Well, 小鴿子，我們繼續吧。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊

  
 

 

Blue站在公車亭下發呆。結束與心理醫生那毫無治癒感反倒只令人疲勞的對談，已經等了半小時，但一臺巴士也沒出現。

 

倫敦雖在一年多前因犯罪事件而遭受嚴重的人口數打擊，但交通並沒因此改善，不管是車流量或人潮彷彿一如往昔，網路甚至已開始出現包括Garrett Scholes這個人都是假的、只是政府遷移計畫的謊言一部分……這類莫名其妙的謠言。  
他們以為英國能遷移到哪裡呢？月球或火星嗎？那不是又要跟一群奇怪的美國人住在一起？  
等車時窮極無聊的Blue，一邊試圖想像其他人的邏輯，一邊翻找背包裡的手機，打算上網看看資訊消磨時間。  
忽然摸到一張卡片，這讓淺色的眉頭頓時皺起，表情也變得嚴肅。  
……午前去找Karin時，被那個男人叫住了。  
原本Blue並不會有興趣，但身為Karin的前夫讓整件事變得複雜許多，所以她點了頭，準備好好聆聽對方想說的話。過程則是如預想中的枯燥乏味，Andrew Parke直接表明緝毒組招募的強烈希望，也不時提起Karin的刻意刁難有多麼不公平，但Blue置若罔聞，只是疑惑著為什麼會是這個男人？  
Karin當初為什麼會選上他、愛上他進而跟他結婚呢？  
Karin現在還愛著他嗎？

 

“說到這裡，妳有其他什麼事想知道嗎？”  
“你現在有情人嗎？”  
Andrew Parke睜大眼，然後笑了出聲。“Lass想報名嗎？雖然我很高興，但妳太小了，我如果當初加油點，搞不好就有個女兒跟妳一樣年紀。”  
“我並沒有那麼小。”Blue垂下眼簾，看著手頭握住的電子菸，想起Karin偶爾會諷刺地說著兩人的年齡差，彷彿她們的差距不僅是年紀，還有整個世界。“你有情人嗎？”  
由於Blue表現得非常在意，男人也變得有些尷尬，他搔搔臉頰，聳肩答：“沒有，什麼人都沒有，下班後就閒得很。”  
他沒有情人，Karin知道嗎？Blue內心有千迴百轉的思緒正燥亂糾結。  
Karin會開心嗎？她是不是還在等他回心轉意呢？她仍懷念當初的夫妻生活嗎？在那個寂靜無聲、顏色冰冷的公寓大樓裡，夜晚孤獨躺在床上的Karin，會是想著誰入睡呢？  
“——為什麼你要——”  
背叛她呢？  
差點脫口而出的問題，被突然出現的主角本人打斷了。

 

之後Blue花了點時間觀察Karin跟前夫的互動，而她並不喜歡自己的發現，不喜歡Karin整個人都變得不一樣。  
儘管沒有給出好臉色，儘管雙方唇槍舌劍毫不客氣，但那股熟悉彼此的氣氛顯而易見，就像一對結婚多年的夫妻——而那也是事實。  
為什麼？是因為這個男人曾分享Karin的床，進入她的生活嗎？  
那我呢？Blue忍不住拿自己相提並論。  
她也跟Karin上過床，所以她跟Karin的互動，在外人眼中也會是這個樣子嗎？當Karin看著Blue時，灰藍色的眼底也會如曙光乍現的倫敦清晨，閃著灼熱亮麗的光芒嗎？  
——根本就不是吧。  
不知道未來哪一天，Karin就會像Andrew Parke一樣，對Blue說，妳太小了。  
太小了，什麼都不是，這段短暫失控的親密，變成貽笑大方的錯誤。

 

想到這裡，Blue用力晃著腦袋，想把負面情緒和亂糟糟的低潮全部拋去，此時，一臺臺警車、消防車和救護車呼嘯而過，她看著車輛消失在遠方，警覺地開始搜尋網路消息。  
多則市府留言表示劍橋某處大學宿舍爆炸，起火燃燒，有數名學生和相關警員受傷。那是她傳給Karin的證人地址之一，學生曾留言說同學搞到了很棒的東西，上傳的照片是一個鐵灰色盒子，在販毒組織幹部被暗殺現場曾看過鑑識人員手頭拿著類似東西。  
Blue的臉色轉為慘白，趕忙跑去五公里遠的地鐵，久未到達的巴士已無法完成目的，必須趕快去找Karin——確認她安然無恙。

 

兩個小時後，新聞媒體大幅報導已知消息，學生們跟幫派份子都透過網路弄到國外傭兵運入英國的炸藥，最後導致了意外或謀殺。傭兵的出現代表外國勢力滲透，而那都是因為Garrett Scholes。  
政府的養蜂機密洩漏，產生比美國菱鏡計畫更大醜聞，各國表面上譴責英國令人不齒、違反人權的監控行為，另一方面卻透過外交、政治、利益輸送甚至間諜活動等方式，極欲從英國政府手中奪取機械蜜蜂的製造圖和操控者——Garrett Scholes——未來戰場上不用損失一兵一卒的勝利關鍵。

 

追尋媒體消息、駭進警務系統聯絡網，確定Karin的確就是受傷警員之一且已被送進附近醫院，無法開車的Blue總算藉由各種交通工具輾轉到達。她對櫃台的護士亮出警徽——從假裝投海自殺那天開始，就沒人想過該把這東西要回去——很順利地來到急診創傷治療室。  
「Fuck、你別再這麼誇張好嗎？」  
「居然說我誇張？Karin、妳可是差點被炸爛了！」  
「但我並沒有，所以你可以走了。」  
「醫生不是說妳可能有腦震盪需要人照顧嗎？我——」  
「——我不需要你。」  
讓出門口走道給予進進出出的醫護人員，Blue站在窗戶旁，一眼就發現頭上纏著止血繃帶、右手臂被以石膏固定包裹的Karin。太好了，雖然受傷，但看起來依然精神奕奕，在其他警員的同情目光中，正煩躁地與她的前夫爭執某些事。  
「我不管妳要說什麼廢話，我還是妳的緊急聯絡人吧？我有這個權利！」  
「Damn you, stupid fucking bloody fucker……」Karin咬牙切齒地唸了幾句，身上是被血跡和污垢玷損的白襯衫，跟昨晚在Blue的床上、被Blue拉扯弄皺的衣服很像，但，並非同一件。「要我說多少遍，別在這裡煩我，快滾！」  
「要我說多少遍，我就是要留下來照顧妳！」  
「你已經沒有這個資格了。」Karin冷冷地瞪著他。「別讓我礙著你回電給那些小情人。」  
「她們不算什麼——聽著，我知道我做了不對的事，我知道我……傷害了妳。但我還是、我對妳的心情——」

 

Andrew Parke是打算說什麼呢？Blue不想猜測，不用猜測就能知道。就像其他假裝沒聽爭吵的人一樣，想將眼神移開卻辦不到，心跳加速，砰砰響著。  
也許只要我現在走進去，只要我去阻止他。  
Blue這麼想。  
就可以讓他別說出口，別把那句話說出來。  
不——請不要說——。

 

「——我還愛著妳，Karin」男人一手捂著臉，語氣哽咽低啞，既慚愧又深情款款。「我愛妳，我甚至能為妳去死。」  
我從沒想過要跟妳離婚，他不顧眾人眼光，持續說著：我只是不想要妳恨我。  
「……我已經聽膩這句話了。」然而，被告白的女人回以冷淡心寒的命令。「再不滾，我會叫精神病房的醫生過來診斷你——到時你想待醫院多久就能待多久。」  
於是男人笑了出聲，苦澀音調傳至耳裡，Blue卻麻木地無法給予憐憫。  
Andrew Parke固執地丟下一句他會在等候廳坐著，之後便走了，Blue不知道為什麼自己要壓住身體躲在走廊另一頭，但確定男人已不在廊上時，她透過窗戶望著Karin，發現雙腳也踏不進一步了。  
她的督察長官坐在病床旁，攏開前髮，疲倦地闔起眼，平日裡神采飛揚、強勢主動的模樣盡消，彷彿肩上背負偌大重量，只能朝深淵下沉墜落。  
是因為那句我愛妳嗎？Blue默默凝視她，想著這是否就是愛情的重量。  
正被人愛著的Karin，此時一定都在想著那個人。  
能說出我愛妳的心情是什麼呢？說出我能為妳去死會讓人感動嗎？  
——我說得出來嗎——  
Blue不自覺抬起右手，掌心輕貼窗戶，只是這個樣子好像就能摸到她的臉，可以為她消弭眉間的皺痕，然後理所當然留在這裡陪她，成為她的影子——如她的前夫宣稱得那樣。  
可是，Blue並不是Karin的前夫，不是緊急聯絡人。  
Blue只是她在刑警生涯中訓練過的某一個警員。

 

“我很快就會回來。我不會一直待在這裡，等回到倫敦——”  
曾跟Karin說過這句話。在牙買加的早上，在第一次親熱的隔天。  
就在被吻了唇角後，被像個情人對待後，Blue承諾了會再帶巧克力給她。  
但實際上，自己是想說什麼呢？每天買巧克力是為了什麼？  
愚蠢可笑的幼稚行為期待能有何種回饋？  
相比起男人那句我愛妳，又怎麼會有意義？  
費盡萬難就是為了走回Karin身邊，為了再當她的Shadow，卻沒想到，或許打從一開始那個位置就不屬於自己，打從一開始，就是不該走上的路。  
如果我是妳，絕對不會回來。  
心理醫生的話，驀然迴盪腦中——正如沒有人知道她的到來，Blue最後也無聲無息地離開了。

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. Dove是英國慣常稱呼年輕女性的俚語。

2\. Bollocks原意是男性的睪丸，引申為該死、混帳、廢物、垃圾等髒話。


	9. The Point of No Return（6）

NCA is a cunt.  
（國家打擊犯罪調查局就是個混帳。）

 

這起事件很快就被定調為Garrett Scholes的後續網路犯罪，當天傍晚便由NCA搶到主控權，當Karin還在醫院跟白痴前夫爭吵無聊小事時，相關資料與調查權管轄已被滴水不漏地移轉，首都警務機構被視為無能力處理該案——問題是，也不想想當初是誰帶著NCA沿線搜尋到最後。

 

「你們像禿鷹一樣，」Karin緩步走入單人病房，坐在床沿時發疼的頭部讓表情有些扭曲。「看到肉屑就一窩蜂飛過來。」  
「妳知道這麼做對國家才是最好的。」站在門邊西裝筆挺的男人——Shaun Li——自我辯解地道：「我們也是在保護你們。」  
「哦、那我該代表幾十萬名腦漿炸裂的市民向NCA道謝才對。」居然直到現在對所行所為依然如此理直氣壯，讓原本對政府就沒好感的Karin更覺惱火。「恭喜你們拯救了首相，最近應該過得很舒爽吧，有沒有給那臺蝙蝠車升級？」  
「我來這裡不是要說這些，調查權已經移轉結束，沒什麼好談。」  
「的確是沒什麼好談，難道NCA以為你跟我是老朋友交情，叫你來要資料我比較不會拒絕嗎？」  
「我是來看望妳的。」Shaun的嘴角微抽，他不是個脾氣溫和的男人，卻忍下三番兩次被譏諷的處境，原因只有自己才知道。「我聽說妳受傷了，想來確認妳——」  
「——確認我死了沒有？」  
「確認妳平安無事。」  
Karin的左手誇張地貼著心臟位置。「我很感動，你有看到我眼眶的淚珠嗎？我想它們看起來跟死掉的市民家屬一樣，不是嗎？」  
Shaun繼續無視抨擊。「我聽到妳跟那個男人的爭吵，聽著，如果妳打算回家或什麼的，我可以送妳一程，或是去把妳朋友接來照顧妳。」  
「我朋友？」  
「妳沒有朋友嗎？」  
麻醉藥開始讓精神有點昏沉，Karin的左手肘撐著病床不鏽鋼的支架，一天之內要應付兩個厭惡的男人，就算是她也覺得疲憊不堪了。「跟你無關，不需要你的幫忙。」  
「妳確定嗎？我可以找那個人來——Blue Colson」  
Karin警覺地坐直身。「關她什麼事？」  
反問口氣低緩平和，掩飾所有不該洩漏的情緒。  
「她是妳的屬下吧，看起來感情也挺好的，請她來照顧妳應該沒關係吧？」  
「不要多管閒事，我會留在醫院，有護士會照顧我。」Karin想趕快結束這個話題，煩躁地揮揮左手。「你走吧，看到你的臉讓我頭更痛了。」  
Shaun想開口再說一些話，但考慮過後還是作罷，臨走前拋了一句：「我不希望我們成為敵人——而且我並不討厭妳跟那個見習警官——妳們都是國家所需的人才，將來還是有機會再合作。」

 

God fucking bless me then.  
纏人的傢伙離開後，Karin癟癟嘴讓自己躺在床頭，不願想像下次與NCA打交道又會是多麼大的天災人禍。她最近覺得人的一生有某些事只要遇到一次就夠，卻不知道為什麼總是讓她反覆遭遇，一直困在輪迴死巷，無法逃出生天。  
我真的累了。  
Karin閉上眼睛，連被子都沒蓋妥，允許藥效帶領肉體沉沉睡去。  
最後一刻浮現腦海的想法是，幸好沒帶Blue一起去調查、以及希望Blue今天的心理療程足夠順利。  
關於這個人並非忽然就跳入思緒裡。  
她已經盯著手機連續幾個小時，準備好如果對方打電話來，她會跟她說自己沒事，她會叮囑她本案的嚴重性，要她別做些復職前不能做的事。  
Blue一定會擔心，可能會在電話中趨於沉默，Karin甚至已經想好會讓人罵出髒話的玩笑。  
不用擔心——想這麼跟她說，看著那雙直率的藍眼，然後……。  
然後。

 

……被護士叫醒了。  
Karin瞄了一眼牆上時鐘，目前是晚上十點整，打個呵欠，一一回答關於人、時間、所處地點等問題。醫生說她可能有輕微腦震盪，72小時內必須旁人每隔兩小時叫醒她，確認她的意識是否清楚，足以辨識基本現況。  
Andrew站在護士旁邊，滿臉關心，但Karin懶得理他，再次試著入眠。  
房門沒多久就被關上，即使閉眼也能感覺到僅屬自己的孤獨氣息，Karin這次卻變得無法平靜，腦裡迴盪與這個男人的交錯。  
她跟他糾纏複雜的愛情、婚姻與一生。  
他們的關係開始得很突然，結束得很惡劣，對方答應離婚後申請調職，不再出現於Karin面前，以此換取與部下的情事不被揭穿，但最後並沒履行承諾——與當年在神壇前的誓約一樣被背棄——他給予的約定沒有一個辦到。  
也許愛得太早總歸是錯誤，也許把一切歸咎給年輕不懂事就能輕鬆帶過，Karin不清楚一場失敗婚姻能讓人們學到什麼，但很確定的是，她不會再允許脆弱浮現，絕不放任自己有機會再被傷害。

 

……沒有打來呢。  
抓起床頭的手機來看，發現剛才睡覺的所有來電中，並無未知來電號碼。  
或許Blue根本不知道這件事。她告訴自己。或許Blue只是不想打擾她，像這幾個喋喋不休又不知何時該離開的男人一樣。  
有可能，因為那個講話直接、勇於頂撞上司的小警員，其實非常貼心。  
Karin闔起眼，一旦說服自己，心情就變得沉靜不少，彷彿能聞到每次見面時她帶來的巧克力香味。  
那乾淨細碎的金髮。淺淺微笑，靦腆傻氣的模樣。  
以及當她真的睡著時，皺起眉，指尖輕觸Karin掌心的溫度。  
我沒事，我很好——輕聲呢喃，像是想用幾句咒語填補寂寥空間。  
我一個人也能很好。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

歷經深夜裡被多次叫醒的痛苦折磨，Karin直到晨日才又稍微睡了一會兒。  
早上十點半，睜眼後發現護士正在旁邊調整麻醉點滴的劑量。  
床頭放著一個藍色禮盒，還有一把黑色雨傘，這是Karin那天塞給Blue的傘。  
哪一天呢？前天嗎？  
好像很久了，好像，很久沒看到某個小警員。  
禮盒上有張小紙片，寫著“等身體好點再吃”，是Blue的字。  
「哦，是的，妳的部下九點多的時候來探望過。」被詢問的護士用著那道極有精神的音調說：「但因為妳還在休息，她很快就走了。」  
所以Blue來過了？Karin抬起左手摸摸額頭。  
不知道在哪場短暫睡眠中做了夢，夢裡Blue站在病床旁親吻她的額頭，希望她早日康復。  
只是場夢而已嗎？  
但感覺就像是Blue會做的事，因為，當她們在床上的時候——那天、Karin被她抱在懷裡，一起躺於單人床——對方也這麼做過，說著祝妳好夢，然後Karin就睡著了，彷彿真正地接受祝福。

 

接下來兩個小時，完成醫生的陸續檢查、去查看其他受傷警員的狀況、聯絡請假和交接事宜，確保並無突發狀況後，Karin要求出院。醫生再三叮嚀一定要有人陪，她點頭表示了解，胡亂應著“知道了”，便請某個部下載她回家休息。  
中間當然還有Andrew又跑來大獻殷勤、堅持要送她回家照顧她的插曲，但被Karin很嚴厲地羞辱走了。  
Great. 多虧那傢伙，現在兩個DCI Parke都成了肥皂劇大笑話。  
回到公寓，坐在沙發吃下止痛藥，望著安靜無聲的環境，考慮是不是該養條狗。因為Blue看起來像隻貓，總在旁邊靜靜做著自己的事，讓人忍不住想摸摸她乖巧的頭，所以就養條狗吧，畢竟不需要兩隻貓。  
一邊想像啼笑皆非的瑣事，一邊昏沉沉打盹，後來被手機鈴聲驚醒。  
——未知電話。  
整個人彈坐起來，趕緊按下通話鈕。

 

『Hello, 請問是DCI Karin Parke嗎？』  
來電者不是某位金髮部下，聲音倒是有些熟悉，Karin按捺失望情緒，清了喉嚨回應：「是的，請問哪位？」  
『這裡是蘇格蘭場（首都警務機構）指派的心理醫生——』  
Karin“啊”了一聲。「Dr. Wilson，對嗎？」  
『妳是……』電話中的人想了一會兒。『原來是妳！因為姓氏是Parke所以我沒發現呢……為什麼改姓？』  
「因為我結婚了。」  
『還在結婚中嗎？』  
這什麼問題……Karin苦笑地想，依然是個口無遮攔的怪女人。「離婚了。」  
『請節哀。』  
「聽起來並不真誠。」  
『妳開什麼玩笑？這年代還結婚做什麼？恭喜妳恢復神智！』心理醫生爽朗而笑。『我沒料到妳是Blue Colson的長官，不然早就跟妳聯絡了。』  
「她還好嗎？」Karin嚴肅地問：「這通電話是關於她？」  
『嚴格來說，她的禮貌比妳當年好太多，至少願意跟我用正式英語對話，而不是一連串髒話——』Karin翻了個白眼，為什麼總是遇到這種不直接切入正題的人？光是前言就讓她想睡。『但是，她今天沒有來。』  
「沒有去？也沒請假嗎？」  
『都沒有，所以基於職業義務，我才打這通電話告知她的督察長官。』  
「可是——」直到昨天上午之前，Blue看來對復職仍相當堅定，別說取得心理醫生的診斷證明了，那個衝動固執的小警員恐怕什麼都願意做。「究竟是怎麼回事……」  
『妳知道一個車牌號碼JA-62UAR的人嗎？也許她知道什麼。』  
Karin的心跳漏了一節。那是她的車牌。「呃、這是……什麼意思？」  
『昨天小鴿子被這個人開車送來——我很確信，因為我特別調了屋外監視器檢查——她很開心，我想應該是她生活中關係密切的人，也許這個人知道她失約的理由。』  
「——我明白了，交給我處理吧。Dr. Wilson，妳能另外安排時間嗎？Blue她……沒有完成療程絕不能復職。」  
『你們有要求，我當然只能照辦，誰也沒有選擇，不是嗎？』

 

誰也沒有選擇。Karin嘆了口氣，結束手機通話。  
如果是一年多前的自己，或許會認同這句話，隨波逐流的人生很難抓住確實的東西，而現在……。  
當初Blue決定接受臥底任務時，Karin是反對的，但她知道對方需要一個終局結果，否則生命永遠不能前進，畢竟數以萬計的人民只要一個鍵盤按鈕就能消失，這種混帳事誰也無法接受。  
於是她就這樣丟下倫敦的全部，遠離親朋好友的世界——不僅在網路上抹消自己，而是真正地殺掉Blue Colson這個人，無留半點蹤跡。  
什麼時候回來，不知道。  
乾脆不要回來才是好事。  
但Blue還是回來了，而她跟Karin的關係也隨之改變。  
在異國的那一夜，在英國的這幾晚，放縱自己沉溺於年輕人的熱情，她簡直像那群刻意選擇雛妓交易的噁心男人，藉由Blue的青春和勇敢，聰明和主動，來回味曾經存在、如今卻早已黯淡的光輝。  
這段日子Karin所品嚐的純真與甜蜜，誕生於一個小警員被消磨的意志、被趁虛而入的脆弱心靈，明明比誰都應該照顧她，卻又比誰都更是殘酷地利用她。  
——可是停不下——  
Karin攏順頭髮，披上新的大衣，打了通電話。  
「把你的蝙蝠車開來，我需要搭一程。」  
停不下，因為她滿腦子都是她。

 

一臺能操縱交通號誌的車有多重要呢？不到半小時就抵達平日需兩到三小時的地點，順暢無比的路程讓異常滿足的Karin總算站在Colson家門口，按下門鈴。  
因為是上班時間所以Blue的母親並不在家，或許Blue也不在，但無法以電話確認，只能直接殺來試試運氣。  
經過三分鐘，門被打開，迎接者是身穿白色T-Shirt和咖啡色卡其褲的Blue，她那張顯露驚訝的臉龐戴著令人懷念的黑框眼鏡，是剛從電腦桌前離開吧。  
……覺得有點生氣。不去心理醫生那裡，不履行約定，究竟在家做什麼？難道她對當Karin的Shadow這件事的在意程度，並沒自己想像中那麼重要？

 

「Karin，妳怎麼──」  
「我能進去嗎？」  
粗魯截斷話，甚至尚未得到允准，Karin便用肩膀擠進縫隙，大喇喇踏入別人家。Blue只能愣愣關起門，依然站在門邊，表情充滿奇妙與不安。  
「唔、妳的身體還好嗎……？還有、妳是怎麼來的？」  
「那些不重要。」Karin不想浪費時間，直接問：「妳在家做什麼？應該還有更需要做的事吧？」  
「我──我在處理事情……」Blue推了下眼鏡，小聲說：「抱歉，忘記了……」  
「比去找心理醫生重要？」  
「嗯，我有東西要給妳。」她邊說邊直接上樓，Karin不想在後面等待，於是也跟著走上去。  
再次重回這裡是有些尷尬的，房間依然樸素整潔，床單換了淺藍色，床頭仍是那份家族照片框，Blue坐在電腦前啪啪地打著鍵盤。  
她每次使用電腦都靠得很近，非常專注，眉頭緊緊皺起──Karin不禁嘆息。看到這種樣子的Blue，很輕易就能明白為何她會忘記除此之外的任何事，因為對她來說，其他東西的確不重要。  
「我重新檢查這幾件案子相關人員的網路使用率，發現他們都曾另開帳戶去瀏覽這個網站、回覆同一個email address，雖然紀錄被刪除了，但重建檔案並不困難。」Blue拉開椅子，讓Karin能看著螢幕裡每筆資料運算檢驗的狀態。「我知道NCA肯定會搶著做，但他們不能信賴，一定別有用心，所以我──」  
自己調查了呢，儘管尚未復職，還是做著警察的工作，還是不能對犯罪視若無睹。Karin無奈地發現，這個人即使沒有回來倫敦，不管在世界哪個地方也不會改變。  
「我明白了，把資料給我，我會跟NCA討論看看。」  
「妳會給他們嗎？」Blue顯然不贊同。跟Shaun Li曾有的接觸，讓她十分痛恨為隱藏秘密而不管他人死活的自私。  
「沒辦法，我們沒權限再調查。」Karin摸摸上了石膏的手臂，疼痛開始出現，醒來後已超過吃藥時間。「但妳的資料會被妥善運用，我保證。」

 

Blue咬咬下唇，不開心所以不說話，最後只能點頭表示接受。  
唉，如此純粹，如此的一心一意。Karin胸口有些酸澀，忍不住伸出左手輕拉那耳下的金色短髮。「……已經長了呢。」  
原以為以她們的關係，這點動作是被允許的，畢竟都脫光衣服上過床了，摸頭髮又算什麼？Karin甚至意識到，突然展露的親密行為是為了縮短距離，為了在這段短暫的相處時光中，能再得到愉悅溫馨的感受。  
她受傷了，還想著Blue的事一整晚，現在期待能獲得……擁抱或幾句溫柔話語，應該不是過分的事吧？  
但出乎意料的是，Blue跳了起來，猛力撥開Karin的手。藍眼錯愕地睜大，不曉得是由於自己的反應，還是因為那撫摸髮尾的失禮舉止。「抱歉、我──」  
Karin審視著她，心裡已有定論，很清楚這種氣氛、這種拒絕。與Andrew的婚姻在最後日子裡，也是無法再忍受他的碰觸，打從心底抗拒肢體親暱，幾欲逃離。  
「……好吧，我做錯了什麼？」昨天之前明明很正常，感覺一切事情都會往好的層面發展，今天卻極端地變得不對勁。  
「妳沒有做什麼……我、我只是覺得……我跟妳、不應該再這樣。」Blue拿下眼鏡，緊抓鏡框，低頭望著地板好一會兒，然後深吸大氣，抬眼注視Karin。「如果被知道了，對我們彼此都不好……對嗎？」  
「──的確如此。」  
無法反駁真理，認同對方理性的發言。  
忽然想通某些事。  
結果昨晚Blue沒有來醫院，並不是因為她不知道Karin受傷，而是因為她選擇不來，她不想見到Karin，不想再鑄下錯誤。  
很明顯的，小警員徹底清醒，掌握常人的辨識能力，而她正跟Karin表明，該換妳了──遊戲結束，別再纏著一個年輕人。  
「總之，感謝妳的幫忙，但妳還是要記得跟Dr. Wilson預約時間。」Karin揉著眉間，真的該回家吃藥，身體傳來的痛楚快讓她像瘋女人般高聲尖叫。「打擾了。」  
別跌倒，走慢點，提醒自己小心翼翼走出房門，Blue則一臉驚慌地跟在身後。「妳要回家了嗎？家裡有人照顧妳嗎？我、我該通知DCI Parke嗎？」  
Karin握緊拳頭，此時的心情已非難堪足以形容。「我想這應該不關妳的事，TDC Colson──請記得跟醫生預約時間。」

 

走出房子，沉默地進入那臺被戲稱為蝙蝠車的NCA財產。  
「妳的臉色很難看。」坐在對面的Shaun道出顯而易見的事實。  
「我過了吃藥時間。」  
「在痛嗎？還是送妳去醫院？」  
「送我回去就可以了。」  
緊閉眼睛，額前冒著冷汗，不再有力氣說話。  
全身都在發疼，頭也是，手臂也是。  
胸口內也是，呼吸不了空氣。  
絕不放任自己有機會再被傷害──不是已經立下決定嗎？那麼，這份痛楚又是怎麼回事？  
只要發生一次就夠了，只要經歷一次就夠了，卻每次都發現自己重蹈覆轍。  
「……果然還是該養隻狗才對。」Karin喃喃自語：「貓實在太討厭。」  
「我覺得貓蠻可愛的。」Shaun以為她在跟自己聊天。  
灰藍色的眼有氣無力地瞪了過去，真是受夠這些蠢男人。「Shut up.」

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. NCA（the National Crime Agency 國家打擊犯罪調查局）- 主要處理販毒集團、貪污、網絡犯罪及兒童性侵案件，被稱為《英國版的FBI》。

2\. 蘇格蘭場（Scotland Yard） - 是英國人對倫敦警察廳的暱稱，並非指總部位於蘇格蘭，僅是基於曾經的地標位址而流傳下來的轉喻式代名詞。


	10. The Point of No Return（7）

Blue仍記得第一次見到Karin的裸體。  
在牙買加飯店的夜晚，她伏在上方，看著底下女性裸裎纖瘦的模樣，不由得啞然失聲，肌膚的白皙秀麗與每吋線條的柔軟青澀，如冰剔透，幾如少女。誰能想像得到平日作風強悍滿口髒話又愛抽煙的女人，一旦卸除遮掩世人目光的衣物後，會有如此驚人反差？  
她恍然凝視許久，疑惑著，為什麼這麼漂亮的人會答應跟我上床呢？  
真的可以嗎？這是我能撫摸、被允許碰觸的嗎？  
從沒接觸過這麼美麗精緻的東西，不知道怎麼做才好——不想被討厭——即使被同情。  
只是因為同情。Karin半小時前才這麼說，而Blue也回答不介意被同情，所以必須記得自己是被施捨的，是被可憐的，這一切僅來自於長官的憐憫。  
儘管如此——真是、令人無法移開目光的裸體。

 

“Blue、don’t fucking shitting me！（別耍我！）”女人焦急地動著身體，粉色端點的胸脯在黑夜與藍眼前搖晃，她的手指瘦而頎長，骨節突出分明，給人某種堅實硬朗的感覺，當那隻手來到Blue的頭上，抓著她的金髮時，力道沉厚卻意外溫柔。“妳幹麻停住了？！”  
Blue無法分辨那難以忍受的反應是由於肉體欲望或是對現狀的尷尬，但確信了一件事，Karin也想跟她做愛，那麼，就要讓她喜歡今晚的事，讓她更喜歡Blue所做的事。  
也許只要Karin夠喜歡，以後就不會再找其他人。因為當她想到這個身體、這副赤裸模樣曾被誰看過，曾被誰擁抱過，將來也會再有其他人時，Blue就有股拿鎗出來做點什麼的衝動，無法克制黑暗想法，無法不想著——不能再讓這個人變成別人的。  
打定主意後，她做了一些從前跟男人上床時沒想過要做的事，例如張口含住那對粉嫩胸部，例如讓舌尖細細舔舐肌膚，從胸下來到小腹，從肚臍滑入腿間。  
例如，發出引誘的聲音。雖然這點她並沒意識到。  
臉頰被夾緊了，Karin的大腿一樣瘦得令人心口泛疼，又熾熱地讓人侷促難安。  
“妳喜歡這樣嗎？”Blue抬起眼簾，謹慎地望著躺在枕頭的女性，彷彿有無數交錯難解的密碼烙印在纖細膚質的紋路上，而她竟直到今夜才有幸得見。  
“……妳不在乎嗎？”聽到了不確定的口吻，發現倔強抿唇的表情，以及那雙微溼迷濛、略帶羞澀的灰藍色眼瞳。“做這種事——”  
什麼事？  
她願意為滿足這副軀體做任何事。  
Blue沒有回答，不認為需要出聲回應，鼻尖再度埋入溼濡中，讓軟熱的舌能更加深進，更加被喜歡。  
更喜歡我一點吧，這樣的話，妳就不會找別人。

 

——啪、咔。  
聽到奇怪的聲音而回過神時，發現眼鏡已在自己腳下陣亡。鏡片碎開，鏡框也被整個踩歪。Blue不敢看向被用力關起的大門，因為會想到Karin離去前，冷漠地連瞪她一眼也沒有的樣子。  
所以只好蹲在原地，雙手抱膝，楞楞注視破碎的眼鏡。  
……我搞砸了。  
額頭貼在膝蓋上，讓身體變得很小很小，沉浸在自我厭惡和深重懊悔中。她討厭處理感情，不知道該怎麼應付自己的情緒，總是無法妥善辯解言行，總是……無法好好走完一段關係。  
我搞砸了，我沒有讓Karin更喜歡我。  
她討厭我了。

 

——那夜之前她只是她的長官——  
至此，她是她腦中始終縈繞的影像。

 

明明只是想表現得成熟一點，不給人添麻煩，進而完美地解決兩人的狀況，結果卻越弄越糟，讓Karin越來越不開心，自己也越是心煩意亂。  
Blue想要哭泣，卻連流淚都做不到，大人們都說她是很怪的小孩，現在也終於長成一個很怪的大人，而這個大人不知道如何正確地表達情感，又怎麼敢認為自己能讓人喜歡呢？怎麼敢期望、Karin會足夠喜歡她到不再找別人呢？  
她為她每天買巧克力，她親自送去給她，她只是想看到她開心的模樣。  
「——DCI Parke！」發呆到一半，Blue忽然跳了起來，牆上時鐘顯示距離Karin離開已經過兩小時，腿的麻痺程度證明這點，走去樓上拿手機的過程中差點跌倒，砰砰撞撞地總算來到房裡，趕緊翻找背包裡的名片並打了通電話。  
『Hello？』  
「DCI Parke？是我、Blue Colson——你人在哪裡？」  
『呃……在外面，有事嗎？』  
「Karin剛才……剛才從我這裡回家了，她是一個人在家嗎？她是一個人在家吧！」Blue相當激動，不敢想像今早前去探望時，護士說得那些危急情況如果發生的話，獨自一人的Karin怎麼辦。「你該去照顧她，別讓她一個人！」  
『我去過了，她不讓我進門。事實上，我就是剛從她那裡離開的，她把我趕走——』  
「——而你就走了？」真不敢相信，Blue低咒了幾句髒話。這個不負責任的混帳！  
『沒辦法啊，妳不懂Karin，那個女人——』  
「我懂！」我懂Karin，Blue跟自己確認，至少，她懂得Karin身體上的需求，她欲望的事，她需要的事，她喜歡被照顧的事，當她被抱在懷裡、被撫摸頭髮時，會闔眼輕嘆的事。「真不敢相信你居然就這麼走了……！如果我是你，不管她說什麼、不管她怎麼趕我——」  
『妳根本不懂。』電話中的男人沉下音調，顯然也跟著動怒。『妳只是一個外人，lass，妳要先弄清楚自己的位置再來跟我訓話。』  
「我才——」才不是外人嗎？Blue咬牙切齒地握緊手機，一句話也回不出來。  
她是外人。  
就是把自己當外人，才會在聽到男人對Karin說我愛妳時，嚇得躲在一邊不敢進去。

 

膽小鬼的外人，現在還敢要求什麼？還能要求別人做什麼？  
而且這是一個背叛過Karin的男人，妳怎麼知道他不會再背叛？  
但他是個愛著Karin的男人，他說願意為她而死。  
Blue內心有正反兩面的聲音交雜穿刺著。  
妳不會願意嗎？  
——不會願意為她而死嗎？  
驀然，Blue按下按鈕，結束毫無意義的通話，讓自己紊亂的呼吸與心跳，填補孤獨寂靜。  
她抓補到犯人，成為國家英雄。另一方面，Karin隱瞞真相，逐漸變成人民仇恨的對象，被視為政府陰謀計畫的爪牙。總有一天，那個人恐怕也將面臨相同下場——Blue想要保護她，遠離不公正的私人審判，所以拚了命爬回Karin的身邊，但是，僅僅當她的Shadow並不夠。  
那該怎麼辦呢？  
小警員咬著手指，緊皺眉頭，在房裡焦慮不已地打轉。

 

她已經學到教訓，可怕的事和悲傷的事，並不會因為待在後方看著一切而有所改變，正是為了能至少防止悲劇才要做點什麼，必須站出來，必須出聲反擊，才能稍微遏止世界往地獄崩潰。  
即便被敵視。即便被憎恨。  
即便是，連自己也知道早已燈枯油盡無以為繼。  
“我不贊成妳一個人去追Garrett Scholes，”Karin曾說過的話，迴響於Blue耳邊。“但我知道妳需要這麼做，為了妳自己。”  
為了自己。

 

於是，Blue立刻把桌上一個黃色包裝的禮盒掃入背包，習慣性地側背，邊打電話叫了計程車邊跑向門口。要去Karin的公寓必須花上至少兩到三個小時的交通轉程時間，damn，從沒一刻這麼希望自己有駕照。  
抵達目的地時，果然天色已黑，她向管理員表明自己的身份，但維護隱私的政策讓對方拒絕她的要求。  
「我是警察！」  
「妳要找的人也是警察。」  
「但我——我是她的朋友！」  
「早上才有個自稱是她老公的人，還不是被趕走了？甚至害我被罵！」  
「那是她前夫，不是老公。」Blue嫌惡地皺眉。Andrew Parke居然自稱是Karin的老公？真夠不要臉！「他們已經離婚很久了。」  
管理員厭煩地揮手。「我不管這種閒事，反正Miss Parke交待別再讓任何人上去，我可不想再被罵——」  
「——你看過這個嗎？」逼不得已，Blue拿起手機找了幾個網路新聞和照片，並把螢幕與自己的臉龐併貼。「瞧、你知道我是誰嗎？」  
作為國家英雄還是有好處的。  
於是，Blue得到管理員驚訝崇敬的敬禮，並順利前往Karin所在的樓層。  
但接下來才是一大難關。她看著緊閉的黑色大門，思索該怎麼做才能打開它。  
正常地按電鈴的話，Karin應該不會來，那打電話呢？會被掛掉吧——會被先痛罵一頓才掛掉。  
實在沒辦法，總得先從正常方法試試。

 

按下電鈴，等了十秒鐘，沒人應答，所以Blue再按一次。  
依然沒有動靜。  
Blue按第三次。這次連續按非常久、非常漫長。  
『Bloody Fucker……！』哦，Karin的聲音！聽到對講機傳來那道熟悉的暴躁咒罵，使Blue高興地眼睛發亮。『妳最好有個奇蹟的理由，TDC Colson！』  
「Karin，讓我進去。」頓了頓，她琢磨情景，特別加了一句：「Please.」  
『我讓妳進來的理由是什麼？』是因為透過對講機嗎，嗓音沙啞而不真實，冷漠口吻比甩門離開那時更刺人。  
「我……我很擔心妳。」  
『我很好，不用擔心，妳可以走了。』裡面的人似乎說完這句話就打算關閉通話、或是走離門前，丟下Blue站在門口傻等。  
似乎。  
Blue就是知道，其實Karin還在對講機前，其實她還按著通話鈕，等待回應，等待著某種讓她願意放Blue進來的理由。  
「我不會走。」這可是被眾多媒體評論為鍥而不捨、頑固堅定的“國家英雄”，不是那個背棄婚約的男人，也不是因別有目的才接近的NCA官員。「我……我會待在這裡，如果妳發生什麼事，或者，如果妳每隔兩小時沒出聲的話，我就會叫救護車。」  
過了一段時間的安靜，熬著這場沉靜卻滲透怒意的無聲，Blue開始覺得自己是不是說得太過火，是不是把對方惹得更生氣，是不是Karin從此之後會討厭她到再難彌補的地步？

 

抓緊背帶，微顫雙手輕動背包，裡面的禮盒也以細微聲響叩叩晃著。  
這是第一次，感覺眼底有灼熱燃起，淚珠霧氣遮蔽視線。  
被拒之門外。跟Andrew Parke一樣，得到跟背叛Karin的男人一樣下場。  
真是可悲。  
Blue垂下頭，默默看著地板，盯著自己的鞋尖。  
由於是匆匆出門，根本忘記穿上大衣，居家薄T-shirt外面只套著一件海軍藍毛衣，咖啡色卡其褲內也並未增添毛襪，寒風藉由走廊陽臺吹來時，瑟瑟呼嘯中打了好幾次噴嚏。  
她依然待在原地，想著都是自己的錯才會把事情搞砸，如果早知結果還是這樣，也許一開始就不會——。  
不會怎樣呢？  
不會在牙買加的那一晚，對Karin釋出求救訊號嗎？  
不會在回到英國後，為她的到來殷勤地準備蛋糕嗎？  
不會當她開口邀請回家時就跟著她走嗎？

 

今天早上，站在病床旁望著因麻醉效果而沉睡的那個人時，Blue想不起來昨晚為什麼會逃離醫院，想不起來一整晚輾轉無眠的理由，想不起究竟為什麼會覺得此後沒有資格再這樣待在Karin身邊。  
明明這才是最正確的樣子，她在她身旁，當她的Shadow，守護著她。  
如今Blue明白了，從頭到尾只是自己在自說自話，要當Shadow也好、不當也罷，要回到她身邊也好、要結束這段不尋常的關係也罷，一切都是Blue的自私與任性，Karin總是順著她，除了堅持心理醫生診斷證明這件事以外。  
她唯一對Blue有所要求的事，Blue卻讓她失望。  
……又打了幾次噴嚏。  
雙手抱著發寒的身體，掌心搓揉哆索的手臂，忍不住蹲下來。  
把自己縮成一顆球的話，也許可以保暖點。

 

啪噠。  
聽到開門聲。  
不知過了多久，終於，抬起頭時看到Karin站在眼前。  
「Fuck you, Blue——」  
  



	11. The Point of No Return（8）

隨著英國在一天之內失去數十萬人，Blue也曠職了整整兩個星期。手機總是切換語音信箱，聯絡不到本人，於是Karin決定在衝去她家破門而入之前，先找她過去在鑑識科的上司談談——沒錯，便是事後被Blue指稱會隨便摸她屁股的老男人——盡可能行動之前，弄清楚這位合作沒多久、卻已經讓人頭疼不已的shadow。  
“那件虐殺小孩的案子結束後，她也突然消失很久，再出現時就說著要去the real world然後申請調職。”室外，一臉鄙視的老頭站在迎風處手拿咖啡，邊說邊冷哼。“什麼叫真實世界？鑑識科就不是嗎？看不起鑑識科的人我也不想要！”  
初見時，Blue坐在Karin的車上就說過類似的話，她看到那樣殘忍的事，所以想到犯罪現場幫忙，想阻止同樣的慘案發生。  
Karin一手插入大衣口袋，抽著菸，觀察廣場上來來去去的警員，喃喃評論：“她還太年輕了。”  
“如果我是妳，DCI Parke，我一定會用曠職報告呈上去，這種藐視職責的行為不能再容忍。”  
“啊哈，幸好你不是我，也幸好你不在真實的世界——因為在我們這裡，”她嘴角叼著菸，冷冷而笑地指指地面。“在這裡，你那些藐視職責的行為都要受罰。好好感謝你在人力資源局裡擅長擺平爛攤子的表哥吧，然後，別再騷擾女警。”  
鑑識科的老頭瞪眼唸了什麼，Karin並無興趣，她接下來開車前往Blue的租屋處，然後二話不說撞開老舊的傳統房門。  
屋內，正跪在地板收拾個人物品的金髮女性嚇了一跳，那雙淡淺清澈卻意志堅定的藍眼訝異地望來。  
“Karin、妳怎麼——”  
“把頭髮剪短了啊。”甚至上了淡妝，乍看之下跟兩星期前的印象有些差異，Karin皺眉苦笑。“妳看起來不像Blue Colson——這就是妳想做的事嗎？”  
再次被一件案子給改變，再次需要出發，前往the real world。  
但對Blue而言，哪邊才是真實或許不是重點，Karin心想，或許這個年輕人只是無法讓整起事件過去、無法放她自己一馬。

 

——電鈴聲。  
靠坐沙發的Karin昏昏沉沉地睜眼，看著微暗的公寓四周，勉強找回一點辨識現實的神智。  
晚上六點，費盡千辛萬苦吐出這輩子所知的全部髒話後，總算把Andrew趕走，她記得只是想休息一會兒，吃個冰淇淋，轉著電視機，可憐一下自己的人生，沒想到會睡著，而且立刻過了兩個鐘頭。  
腰好痛，骨頭酸疼，不是不良睡姿或年紀導致的後果，而是那場爆炸的後遺症提醒著她該吃藥了。

 

——噹噹噹噹噹噹——  
Bugger（該死）！Stupid bollocks……Karin用左手攏攏頭髮，忍著全身刺痛緩慢站起，是哪個混帳按門鈴按成這樣，比下地獄還著急！  
「你最好有個不會讓自己被丟到直布羅陀海峽的好理由——」當來到門口看清楚監視器顯示的影像後，抱怨嘎然停止。  
為什麼她會在這裡？  
而且只穿那幾件衣服是想幹麻？難道是買東西迷路了？  
Karin抿緊唇，絞盡腦汁想著該怎麼做，要裝作不在家嗎？  
在自己的家裡躲避一個區區部下，真是丟臉。  
電鈴持續響著，比隔壁臭小鬼更讓人心煩，最後她被逼得壓揉脹痛的頭按下對講機。  
「Bloody fucker……！妳最好有個奇蹟的理由，TDC Colson！」  
怎麼還有臉來找我？  
多想像個蠻不講理的潑婦，盡情發洩怒火和沮喪，但Karin並沒有做，沒有資格這麼做，因為從頭到尾都不是Blue的錯。  
比她更早清醒並不是Blue的錯。  
『Karin，讓我進去……Please』  
居然說了please。Karin不禁冷哼笑出，作夢也想不到啊，就連請求Karin與她上床時，都沒墮落到這個地步，沒使用過這種詞語。  
沒錯，Blue還記得嗎？當初是她求Karin跟她上床的！是她睜著那雙渴求的眼，讚嘆地望著Karin的身體！  
所以到底憑什麼……！  
憑什麼……左手掌心羞慚地捂住臉，用力吸氣，如果不這麼做，一定會哭出來。  
「我很好，不用擔心，妳可以走了。」Karin背靠大門，癱軟滑坐在地，耳邊聽到自己音調平板的低語，我很好，一個人也能很好。  
『我不會走。』門外的Blue如此回答。  
所以Karin把頭埋在膝蓋裡，再也不出聲。如果沉默是最好的答案，如果冷淡是最正確的選擇，那麼，老天保佑，請讓她成為具有足夠勇氣的人吧——請留給她、最後一點尊嚴。

 

另一方面，Blue似乎打算來個長期抗戰，穿著那樣不保暖的衣服站在室外，對講機連續傳來好幾次響亮噴嚏。  
Karin深深嘆息，要成為具有足夠勇氣拒絕的人，在這一關就不能再讓步。  
不能心軟，所以等吧。等久一點，Blue就會自動消失。  
——妳不會真這麼想吧？  
如果那個見習小警員是懂得放棄的人，最初怎麼會獨自追查Garrett Scholes？  
她已經抓住認知中的真實世界，當一個人站穩立場便能堅定不移。  
「Fuck！」真恨自己，恨這份諷刺的本性連自己也不放過。Oh for god’s sake！在數不清聽到第幾次噴嚏後，被纏得受不了的督察長官打開門，憤憤怒斥：「Fuck you, Blue——」  
斥責的話尚未說完，Blue迅速站起，敏捷地用身體為自己擠開一個空隙，順利進到公寓內。Karin傻眼地看著這幕，不可置信被一個女人闖進家門。  
「What the……！」  
「家裡還有別人嗎？」闖入者抓住背包，眉宇皺起，不苟同的表情也蘊含某種程度的不高興。「看妳是要叫DCI Parke回來或命令哪個部下都好，總之妳不能一個人待在家裡。」  
「我沒有答應讓妳進來，妳這是擅闖民宅的犯罪行為，我該叫警察，妳知道嗎？」  
「妳可以自己來抓我，但我不會離開。」藍眼閃著固執光輝，Blue的嗓音既低沉又強硬。「不過我奉勸妳最好別這麼做，因為全英國的人都認識我，如果媒體得知我的長官把我從她的家抓走，大家會怎麼想呢？我知道妳討厭弄得人盡皆知，所以——」  
我是被威脅了嗎？被一個部下？而且還是尚未完成刑警訓練的見習生？Karin瞪著Blue那張臉，對方正努力把表情裝得很嚴肅很猙獰，實際上卻只充滿令人無力的傻勁，這讓Karin頓時覺得疲倦，好像這些爭吵、堅持或是被拒絕的尊嚴之爭全都可笑至極。

 

她按著發疼的頭，關起大門，然後一語不發地走往沙發坐下。  
Blue站在原地審視公寓主人好一會兒，等終於確定自己不會再被趕走後，抿抿唇，趕緊跑到身旁問：「妳要我幫妳做什麼嗎？我可以……幫妳榨果汁之類。」  
「那就給我一杯果汁吧。」Karin試圖放空思緒，試著接受一切無力抗拒的事，也許只要她夠配合，折磨很快就會結束。  
「好，妳等我。」把背包放在另一邊的沙發，Blue快速走到廚房，著手做起明明習慣微波食物、卻每天早上都要榨杯新鮮果汁的長官最常做的事。  
客廳裡，Karin看到背包內稍微傾出一個東西，一個黃色禮盒，包裝方式跟從前Blue贈送的巧克力一模一樣。  
她突然想要大叫，想要大聲哭泣。  
這個年輕人究竟要做什麼？究竟要玩弄她到什麼時候？不是說必須停止嗎，為什麼還要跑來，還要關心，還要……準備這個總能讓Karin揚起笑容的甜蜜小禮物呢？  
「——妳真是太殘酷了、Blue Colson。」  
沒有聽到回應，過了幾分鐘，廚房裡的榨果汁機聲音停止，拿著一杯柳橙汁的Blue走到面前，屈膝蹲下，仰頭凝視她。  
「我知道我傷害了妳，但我——」幾乎，有那麼一秒，Karin幾乎以為她要說出跟前夫一樣的話，那些我傷害了妳，我很抱歉，但我依然愛妳的屁話。  
然而，Blue並沒說下去，只是咬咬下唇，將杯子遞給Karin。  
「慢慢喝，我、我也幫妳把果皮收好了。」  
Karin扯了抹笑，接過果汁時視線並未移開那張誠惶誠恐的神色。「妳還沒說完。」  
「我……」  
「妳沒想要傷害我，是嗎？」  
Blue點點頭，就像訝異於那道忽然變得溫柔的聲音。  
「你們都說一樣的話。」沒喝半口，把杯子放在桌面，躺靠於沙發的她，闔起灰藍色的眼，唇邊弧度清淺卻晦澀，恐怕白天時就連陽光也灑不進這個被窗簾遮掩的房間吧。「你們都一樣。」  
這就是真實世界，每人全心全意地付出，所以才會恨得更無以解消。  
「不，我……我跟他們、我跟他——」也不知道是否聽懂了，Blue結結巴巴地解釋：「我跟妳的前夫不一樣，我、我一直想著……我只是……」  
她揉著臉，自慚地吐出大氣。  
「我只是不想要妳討厭我——我想要……想要能讓妳更喜歡我，但我不知道該怎麼做，我搞砸了。」  
Karin睜開眼，看著她，感慨而笑。「Blue，如果妳想討好長官，根本不必用身體來換。」

 

「我不是這個意思。」淺金色眉頭懊惱地皺起，那是能使Karin不論多麼憤怒疲憊，都會不由得微微一笑的表情。「妳應該知道我不是這個意思，妳只是在諷刺我。」  
「我不知道妳是什麼意思。」Karin伸出左手，捏住Blue的下巴，小警員仍屈膝蹲著，咬唇時的表情滿是焦慮，卻真誠地能刺痛內心。「我要妳說出來——」  
我要妳說我是錯的。  
跟我說妳已經找到真實世界，所以這次妳不會再走。  
「——我不想要妳跟Andrew Parke上床。」衝動之下脫口而出的實話，讓Blue說完後便漲紅臉，但儘管想要停止，嘴巴還是克制不住繼續表明：「我不想要妳跟其他人上床。」  
Karin的雙眼睜大，曾有一刻以為自己聽錯了，但那張愈見暈紅的臉龐，證實脫軌對白確實發生過。  
「我沒有跟他……或是跟其他人上床。」  
「我知道，」Blue垂下眼簾，長長睫毛遮住澄藍的眼。「我也知道我沒有要求妳的權力，所以我想著，如果能讓妳更喜歡我，也許妳就不會找其他人。」  
可是我沒有讓妳更喜歡我，反而傷害了妳，讓妳討厭我。  
「為什麼……」Karin的心臟砰砰亂跳，疑惑與驚喜，奇妙的害臊，不敢允許自己想像的事，全都湧上心口。「妳很在意嗎？我跟其他人上床的話。」  
「我很在意。」豁出去地誠實自白，Blue仍盯著地板，小聲說道：「我一直不敢相信妳會答應跟我上床……妳明明這麼漂亮……妳根本不用理我，但妳還是允許我脫光妳的衣服。」  
妳允許我撫摸妳的身體。  
妳的前夫想對妳做的事，其他人想對妳做的事，妳卻只允許我而已。  
「我……莫名其妙就變得自大起來，覺得妳對我還有除了同情以外的想法——我喜歡妳還有其他想法——但、但是，當我在醫院裡，聽到那個男人對妳說的話、他能直接說他愛妳……我、我以為妳已經做出選擇，我以為妳會把我視作麻煩，所以在那之前……」Blue煩躁地抓了抓自己的頭，弄亂本來就不夠整齊的半長金髮。「I am a fucking idiot（我真是個蠢蛋）。」  
「妳聽到了？那天晚上妳有來找我？」確認這件事的真相對Karin而言，比釐清那堆雜亂無章的告白還要重要。  
「當然，妳受傷了，我一定會去找妳。」偏頭望來，Blue像是開玩笑、又像純真不解，似笑非笑地說：「我是妳的Shadow。」

 

——Karin突然笑了。  
從原本的悶悶低笑，逐漸變成高亢大笑。  
老天，她從沒遇過這麼愚蠢的事，她們是在談戀愛了嗎？  
談著一場兩人都沒自覺的戀愛，發展了一段不知何時開始深刻的關係。  
「Karin……還好嗎？」Blue顯然被長官的笑聲嚇得不輕，湛藍大眼像受驚小鹿似地睜大。「我需要打電話叫救護車嗎？妳還想要我聯絡誰呢？家人？父母？」  
Karin嘆了口氣，感動地笑望著儘管什麼都不清楚、卻願意直白說出真心話的Blue。如果這就是年輕人的勇氣，那願神保佑她，保佑這把老骨頭也能在真實世界裡跟得上對方的腳步。  
我想吻她。就這樣吧，Karin決定止息今日一連串的紛擾。  
先讓我吻她，其他的事以後再說。  
再度捏住下巴，確保傾前靠近時，坐立難安的Blue不會亂動。  
「Karin……」  
「閉嘴。」  
命令一下，沈寂無聲，違背長官職責的督察破壞所有不成文規矩，吻了平時聰明如今卻呆得令人莞爾的小警員。  
既然已經踏進我家，就不能再讓妳輕易離開。


End file.
